Cars and girls
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: This is what happens when you watch too much of your favorite movie. Being stuck with autobots is not what two girls had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

School Problems and funny cars

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 1: First encounter

"Amy, you seriously got to get over that movie. I still can't believe that you are so obsessed with it, they are just _fiction robots_." Jay cried out, already annoyed with her friend for continuously talking about _Transformers the movie. _

"_Humph!_-" Amy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. A few seconds of silence passed, "Hey, if you ever met a autobot who would you like to have as a guardian?"

Jay smiled at her friend knowing that she couldn't stand the silence, "I don't know but I guess having Bumblebee would be cool,"

"What 'bout you Kriss?" Amy asked, looking up at her tall friend who seemed deep in thought.

"I was thinking about Jazz, he's pretty cool, but then again Ironhide is cool too." She replied, then looked over her shoulder seeing her bus standing there. "Oh crap, my bus is here. I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran off towards the bus leaving Amy and Jay behind.

"So, I guess we better get going knowing your mum, she's probably making nice food." Amy noted then started walking with her trusted friend towards there street.

There were walking along the streets for a matter of minutes, talking and laughing only stopping to greet people they knew. Amy who was walking beside the road curb, noticed a yellow and black camaro following them.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, only to see the camaro pull into some-ones driveway.

"Amy...are you okay? You've been acting weird since we left school." Jay asked, looking over towards the yellow camaro.

"I have a feeling that that camaro wants something from us. Its been following us for ages now." She laughed awkwardly waving of her case of paranoia.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Its just me and my imagination and crazy obsession for Transformers. Lets just get to our place," Amy spoke and grabbed her friends arm leading the way home, but taking just with one more glance over her shoulder, only to see the camaro gone.

The rest of the walk to their house was quite, very odd considering Amy's other obsession of talking non-stop. They made it to their house minutes later only to be greeted by darkness. Confusion covered both of their faces until they saw the note on the table.

_Jay and Amy,_

_Sorry that I'm not home, its just that I have a meeting that I have to get to and I wont be home until the end of this week. Dinner is on the stove and I left some money incase you guys wanted to order food or go shopping, well what-ever you girls do these days._

_Keep safe, love_

_Mum._

They both read to note and Jay sighed, "So what do we do now, school doesn't start until tuesday and we have nothin' else to do, so..."

Amy listened to Jay's voice fade into the background as she walked towards the window cautiously. Peering through it, but quickly jumping back in surprise with a startled gasp gaining Jay's attention.

"What is with you?! You've been on your toes since school ended." Jay replied, but nothing answered her, she grew worried and walked towards her adopted sister.

"Jay, I'm scared. The yellow camero is parked outside along with a GMC Topkick." Fear laced every word that she spoke only increasing when two figures stepped out of the cars. Jay was by her side in a flash also staring at the cars and approaching figures. Being the older of the two by a few months she ran towards the closet and pulled out a bat.

"Relax, babe. This is just a precaution, it anything happens just use you Kung Fu skills." Jay assured her, only receiving a glare in reply.

Seconds later the doorbell rang and Amy took cautious steps towards it before flinging it open with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi, um who're you?"

"You can call me Ian and his name is Bee." The tall man introduced holding out his hand, Amy took it with caution and shook it.

"I'm Amy Dy," She said and her sister walked up behind her.

"And I'm Jay Dy pronounced 'Dee' not 'Die' tend to get that a lot, but Jay for short," She also spoke looking over the two men/teenagers. Though one seemed older. The tall guy who called himself Hide, held himself at a towering height, having short black hair, the bluest eyes they ever saw, he was also muscular. He wore baggy pants with a tight black top over top and a jacket. The shorter of the two had gold hair with black tips, really blue eyes shining with mischief and happiness, and a wide smile plastered on his face, freaking out the girls a bit. He wore black baggy pants, a yellow top with a bee on it and a black jacket over all. To the two girls they looked like runaway models if not for the situation.

"You don't mind if we come in and use your phone? Our phones are offli- I mean broken and we have to tell our friend that we-" Amy cut Hide from all his explaining and motioned him to come in.

"Enough with the boring talk, the phone's in the kitchen. Down the hall to the left. I'll show you guys." Amy sent a look towards her sister motioning towards the bat she held. Jay quickly released it and walked after the boys. Finding them finishing their talk on the phone.

-Ian and Bee-

"Op...yeah...no...kinda weird...will we be able to come with Dy?...okay, we'll be there soon." Hide was off the phone just as both of the Dy's made it to the room.

-Normal-

"So, are you 'kay now?" Jay asked.

"Idiot! Learn some manners! Are you guys thirsty or anything?" Amy asked, looking over the two having seen them before somewhere.

"Nah, were cool. But we need to tell you something," Bee spoke for the first time, causing the sisters to glance at each other in fear and confusion.

"O-okay, lets go and sit down," Amy barely squeaked out, guiding them over towards the lounge room, and seating herself on the couch opposite the guys.

"You've heard of the Autobots and decepticons before, right?" Ian asked.

Amy smiled brightly earning a grumble of curses from her sister, "Of course we do! There awesome, I mean there transforming robots that hide in plain sight. The special effects where just awesome, must have been a pain in the ass to do the cube and that. But what does that have to do with now?" Confusion took its place over her cute and pretty face.

"Have you ever thought about autonomous robotic organisms living on your planet, hiding and waiting to save the humans from the decepticons?" Bee spoke, only getting even more confused faces and nods; no.

"Are you telling us that right outside our house, standing on the curb are two autobots, designations Bumblebee and Ironhide, and that your-" Amy took in a quick breath when they both nodded, "Oh, holy mother of bunnies! Shit! Jay, I knew I shouldn't have watched the movie, now this crap is gonna be the end of me, why?!" Amy yelled dramatically.

"Shut up! So you guys are Bumblebee and Ironhide in there holoforms?" Jay asked.

"Yes and the person we where talking to on the phone with was Optumis Prime, leader of the Autobots. And we were sent on a special request by him that we retrieve you and bring you back to base, and that is to happen without any fights or in your case a dramatic melt-downs." Ironhide said and pointed down towards Amy, who was twitching.

"Okay, I guess we can go. But if this is a set up I swear on behalf of us, that we will fry you into a pile of metal and craft you into the next generation of scrap." Jay threatened, only earning herself curious glances from both holoforms.

"Just get yours bags packed, before the decepticons find you, you wouldn't want that to happen?" Both girls bolted up stairs towards there rooms, while both boys disappeared into there alt forms.

Jay ran into her room, grabbing the closest thing that resembled a bag, and ran towards her wardrobe, pulling out two pairs of shorts, long jeans, tracksuit pants, several tops both long-sleeved and short, her favourite sport shoes and casual shoes, and her pj's. Some of the other essentials. Then running over and grabbing her favourite book, I-pod and wallet. Then running down stairs to wait for her sister.

Amy was in her room also pulling out things such as 2 pairs of shorts, camouflage pants, a tracksuit, several short sleeved tops varying from black to purple to blue, a pair of pj's, her favourite army boots and sneakers, and other essentials. Then along with her bathroom essentials, I-pod, drawing pad, pencils, wallet and Neon, her stuffed toy wolf. Once packed ran down and met her sister waiting in the hallway waiting for her.

"I hope they don't squish us," Amy said and laughed a little then walking out the door.

"Hahaha, very funny" Jay sarcastically replied, and stopping once she stepped out into the yard.

"So who are you riding in?" She asked, looking over the big kickass Topkick and the small, sleek and sexy camero. Who to pick, who to pick? Ahhhh, choices, choices!

"Well just for fun I'll go in the kickass Topkick!" Amy answered before her sister could choose. She jumped in when the door opened and sat on the seat, all in less then five seconds.

Jay shook her head at her sisters antics and strode over to Bumblebee, and slide into the car, shoving her bag in the bag but pulling out her I-pod first.

Both cars pulled of the curb and took off towards where the girls thought was the way to their Base.

-Amy-

"Hey...um.. Ironhide?" I asked not sure if he could hear me.

"Yes?" Came his gruff reply through the radio, I smirked.

"You can talk to Bee right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well what would you say to having a music competition with him?" I hoped that he was willing enough to do this, but from what I'd seen in the movies he was a hard guy to play around with, well not unless you counted his cannons as playing around.

"Bee says he'll be happy to, and I never back away from a challenge," I heard him reply then Bee speak through his radio.

"Bring it on, sisters!" I rolled down the window and yelled over at Jay.

"You know the rules Jay! Let the best Autobot win!" I laughed along with her and pulled out my I-pod, and searching for a place to plug it in.

"Um, Ironhide, where do I plug this in?" I tried shoving it in the random hole above the radio, only to flinch when I heard his yell.

"Other hole! Are you trying to disable me or something!?"

I did just as he told my and scrolled down my list of music, thinking of Transformers like I knew my sister was doing. I found the song and waited until I heard the intro start of 'New Divide' by Linkin Park. I smirked, when I heard the voice of my sister sing along with the lyrics.

"Get ready, Ironhide, this rides just about to get funked up!" I cheered and rolled down the window.

"-Like a startling site, that fate had finally found me.

and your voice was all I heard, then I get what I deserve.

So give me reason, to prove me wrong,

To wash this memory clean.

Let the floods cross the distance in the lights.

Give me reason, to fill this song,

connect the space between,

let it be enough to reach truth and rise,

the crosses new divide-"

My sister continued to sing, as the music soured to unbelievable levels. She was doing good, and will no-doubt win this round, but that was only if Bee lasted this long. The song finished its last chord and I clapped, but then turned my attention back to Ironhide.

"Lets show them what your cannons are really made of, Ironhide. Together we'll beat them ten times over!" I heard the engine roar in agreement and I patted the dashboard. I chose my song, thinking it'd be better it we did the same artist. I clicked play and 'What I've done' came in.

-Jay-

I heard the starting of 'What I've done' and my smirk fell, this was her best song and the most easiest to sing. But I wouldn't loose that easy. I listened to her sing, this was only the beginning, next it would be the cars that battle it out.

"In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi.

'Cause I've drawn regret in the truth of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I face myself, to cross out what I've become,

Erase myself, and let go of what I've done-"

She sung word by word and I could hear the extra boost of sound that came from Ironhide, he was clearly enjoying this. Same with Bee, his engine roared and I found myself stroking the leather of the seat, getting rewarded with a shiver and purr of the engine.

-Normal-

The two cars continued there game, mix and matching there songs until they arrived at the base, where outside stood Jazz in all his alien glory. Amy and Jay stepped out of the cars and stared in shock and awe at Jazz.

The sound of shifting gears brought them out of there faze and they turned to see both Ironhide and Bee standing there staring down at them.

"Oh shit! Now I know why you where complaining about getting squished," Jay mumbled to her sister.

Amy smiled and turned to Jazz, "What's cracking Jazz, the names Amy Dy," She spoke making Jazz smile down at her.

"I like ya style, lil' girly." He answered then looked over at Jay.

"I'm Jay Dy," Jay answered shortly. He smiled even more then addressed the other two autobots.

"Big Bot wants ta see ya, I'll take these girlies to meet da others." They all split up from there, with Jay and Amy following Jazz while Bee and Ironhide walked towards the big bots office.

"How are we gonna tell mum 'bout this?" Amy questioned, while turning the corner only to be greeted by more, even bigger autobots.

There eyes scanned over the crowd and they immediately recognized Optumis Prime standing in front of the group.

"I am Optumis Prime, and these my comrades." He bent down until he was as close as he could get to eye level, "My chief medical officer, Ratchet."

"The girls need there rest, they look tired." He spoke, while doing some scans over the girls.

"My first Lieutenant, designation: Jazz,"

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" Jazz spoke and leaned against the wall.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide,"

Before the girls could react two cannon where stuffed in there faces, glowing a light blue, "You feeling lucky punk?"

"Mwahahaha," Amy laughed evilly then threw her shoe at him, connecting with his head with a small _thud. _"I've always wanted to do that." Amy giggled.

Ironhide withdrew his cannon grumbling about something insignificant.

"Bumblebee my scout."

A small song played as Bumblebee danced a bit, the made a cute sound at the end. Making Amy squeal, "Cute!"

Bumblebee smiled and picked her up, bringing her up to his face in a hug. Amy giggled and hugged him back, causing Jay to role her eyes and sang, "Love is in the air!"

Amy quickly threw her other shoe at her sister and hit her target.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Jay yelled up at her sister who looked smugly down at her.

"You asked for it, so it was only necessary." Amy said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quite. Now I would like to explain to you why you are here." Optumis started explaining the whole story about the Allspark, Megatron and the Decepticons and how both Amy and Jay were the key to their survival.

"Okay, well looks like we'll be here for awhile," Amy stated, totally unfazed with the whole information.

"What!? Are you crazy, we're stuck in the middle of a war and all you can say is that!?" Jay yelled, near hysterics. She started to pull on her hair as she paced the room, not noticing the man who just walked in with his friend.

"Optumis, what's going on here?" the mans voice stopped all movement and drew the attention of the five bots and two humans to him. Making him feel slightly nervous around the 20 foot and higher robots.

"We brought back the two girls who happen to be the key to earths survival. Captain Lennox, meet Jay and-" Optumis suddenly stopped when he couldn't find Amy.

"Amy, where are you?" Optumis asked, looking around frantically.

"Hey, you don't mind if I go for a climb do you?" A small hopeful voice came from behind Ratchet, who in turn jumped and turned around.

"Captain Lennox, this is Amy, sister of Jay." Optumis explained and gestured towards Amy who was now trying to climb up Ratchet's leg.

"Get off me, you little earth monkey!" Ratchet tried but failed to pull her of his leg, which caused her to grip onto one of his sensitive wires tightly. Ratchet winced and stopped moving, letting the girl treat him as a jungle gym.

"Hello, I'm William Lennox, but you can call me Will. You must be Jay-" He shook Jay's hand then looked towards Amy and her target, "You must be Amy! I'm Will!"

Amy froze in her climb and turned to Will hanging on one arm and causing Ratchet to look down in panic, "What's crackin'?" She said and gave him the peace sign then turned back to her climb.

Will looked at her in surprise and fear, then turned back to Optumis. "You cant be serious, that monkey is the key to survival. But, hey, I'm cool with it."

Optumis looked over at Jay who was standing beside Will, _If Will wasn't in love with the other human, Jay would suit him _Shaking himself of those thoughts, he looked over at Amy who was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder talking non-stop about something that seemed to annoy Ratchet.

"Thank-you, Captain Lennox, Amy and Jay will be escorted to there rooms by Ironhide." Optumis announced and took Amy from Ratchet and set her down on the ground.

"You will be escorted to your rooms, but there are a few rules you have to listen and go by. First; do not go any where that is restricted, there is a good reason for that, secondly; you will be escorted to places by either autobot or soldier around the base, thirdly; if you are to go outside the base you always have to be with your guardian or any other autobot. Am I clear?"

He got his reply and motioned for Ironhide to lead them away, and he did just that.

AN: That was kinda weird, the bunnies attacked me and I had to write this story but it was meant to be one person but I then decided to do two. Review and tell me what you think. I know its boring, oh and by the way I don't own the songs or transformers. Only Amy and Jay the other girl who I somehow forgot. Wait its Kriss! :)


	2. Chapter 2

School Problems and funny cars

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 2: Big blue eyes

A day passed since they came into the autobot base and so far it was fun and odd. Jay was in the hall talking about some new song with Jazz, who was in one piece. Amy was just walking around finding things that might inspire her to draw.

" _Hey little mama, oh your a stunna. Hot little figure, yes your a winna. And I'm s glad to be yours. Your a class all your own. Oh little cutie, when you talk to me, my whole world stops. Your my sweetheart.-" _The song blared from behind Amy, causing her to jump a good few meters. Straight into Lennox, who was casually walking by.

Amy lost her balance once she crashed onto Lennox, causing him to fall onto his back with her on top.

A few chirps came from Bumblebee, as he watched the scene unfold before him. Amy looked up at the face in front of her, only to find Lennox staring at her.

"Uh...sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It was all 'Bee!" Amy accused and rolled him, then standing up.

"Nah, it's okay. Just be careful next time." Lennox waved and walked off, but not before looking back at her.

Amy blushed, then looked at 'Bee accusingly. "At least warn me before you do that next time," She went over and picked up the drawing pad and pencil then walked over to 'Bee with an idea. "How would you like to be my model for the day?"

'Bee looked confused, then nodded his head, picked her up and hugged her to him. He pulled back and and nodded his head in a very cute manner causing Amy to smile goofily.

The both walked towards the exit were they where going to start modeling.

---

Jay stared as her sister walked away with Bumblebee following her like a giant, yellow, puppy dog. She then looked back up at Jazz and found him talking to Lennox. She didn't want to disturb them so she walked over to 'Hide who was polishing his cannons, she flinched visibly when at their size.

"Hey, Ironhide. What you doin'?" Jay asked while walking up to him.

"What does it look like!?" was his gruff reply. Jay snorted in a very un-lady like manner and looked back over his cannon getting an idea.

"Hey, you don't mind showing me what those babies can do?"

Ironhide looked down at Jay then smirking smugly, "If I do, you better not offline from shock. Ratchet may be peaceful but he has one pit of a temper."

Jay nodded and climbed onto his hand and held on as he lifted her up and walked towards the shooting grounds.

---

Jazz and Lennox where both talking when they both realized the trigger-happy bot and Jay where gone.

"Where do you think they went?" Lennox asked, looking up at the lieutenant.

"I have no idea," Jazz answered then the sound of metal hitting dirt sent them both into panic.

"You don't think-" Lennox started.

"Oh Slag!" Jazz quickly picked up Will and shot towards the sound, running all the way down the hall and to the exit. Upon opening the door, they came to a amusing sight of seeing 'Bee laying on the ground with his arms behind his head and Amy laying beside him in the same position. Amy even looked like a miniature version of 'Bee with her yellow top with two black stripes down the middle, black pants with two yellow stripes down the middle and black shoes. Amy's features where one of a sweet, innocent girl with a hint of mischievous in her blue/green eyes. Her mouth was set in a smile of relaxation and her brown hair with the yellow streaks in it framed her face perfectly.

"Hehehe. Well looks like we found 'Bee and Amy but wheres Ironhide and Jay?" Will asked looking down at the sight of the autobot and girl. The sight was just plain cute.

"Oh who cares, this i' cute." Jazz smiled at the scene then looked over the captain.

"Yeah," Will replied.

"Funny thin' i', is tha' Amy looks cute and innocent, and mischievous, while Jay i' straight forward and hmmm... how to put it," Jazz thought for a bit, while Will helped him answer.

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah thats it." Jazz cheered and gained himself the attention of 'Bee and Amy.

"What are you guys talking 'bout back there?" Amy asked and climbed onto 'Bee's hand and then getting a boost so that she was level with Will.

"Oh nothin' that ya have ta worry 'bout, babe." Jazz spoke then turned his attention back to Will. "Well we better get goin' Primus knows wha' 'Hide is doin' ta' your sis." Jazz didn't wait for an answer before he took of towards the shooting range.

"Huh? What are they talkin' 'bout 'Bee?" Amy asked, looking up at 'Bee with puppy dog eyes, only causing him to 'aww' and hug her. Amy giggled and hugged him back.

-Jay-

"Booya! Do it again! Hahaha, watch it burn!" I yelled, watching the ungrateful heap of a target to burn into nothing under Ironhide's cannon.

"Burn, Baby, burn! Burn, Baby, Burn!" I sang, clicking my fingers and swaying from side to side.

-Normal-

Jazz and Will, stood there in shock and disbelief. Ironhide was smiling while Jay was doing the victory dance and watching the target burn. They looked at each other and nodded, both agreeing that Jay had a split personality. But all in all, she was like they put it gorgeous. She had long brown hair, unlike her sisters had red streaks in it, her face was made up of full pink lips, hazel eyes and a side fringe. She wore purple skinny jeans and a a short sleeved top with a button up top over it, but not buttoned up. Her shoes where simple sneakers.

"Ironhide, looks like you have a new admirer." Jazz spoke, gaining the trigger-happy mechs attention which resulted in a glare.

Jay who had finished her victory dance looked up at them, "Its Jazz-da-man! Jazz likes aeroplane Jelly, aeroplane Jelly for Jazz. He likes it for dinner, he likes it for tea. A little each day, keeps the Hatchet away! Jazz likes aeroplane jelly, aeroplane jelly for Jazz!" Jay continued singing about Jazz and jelly.

"What did you do to her, Ironhide?" Will asked, stifling his laugh when she started doing cartwheels and singing 'Cinderella' by Rihanna.

"We made a little stop in the human kitchen. She then walked out with a cup of, what you call coffee and a bar of human food, which she described as chocolate." Ironhide answered, watching the odd figure of Jay, jump up and down, yelling that she was a jellyfish.

"Well that solves our problem, she's gone high. Sugar rush. In future lets keeps away from the coffee and sugar." Will replied.

Ironhide could only nod, hell her _sugar rush _ would make the twins happy, she was just plane crazy right now. Talking about Jay, where did she go?

-Ratchet-

I was working in my lab, well more like dosing in my lab, when I heard a very irritating banging on my door. I stood up grumbling about stupid autobots and peace. I opened the door and saw no-one there, I looked down and then saw the girl Jay standing there, smiling brightly, her arms spread out as if waiting for me to pick her up. I picked her up and looked over her curiously.

"What is the matter, Miss Jay?" I asked. She only smiled and took a deep breathe. _oh no_

"Today-was-so-fun-I-was-talking-to-Jazz-then-he-started-talking-to-Will-and-I-then-went-to-talk-to-Ironhide-and-asked-if-he-could-show-me-what-his-cannons-do-so-we-went-to-the-kitchen-and-I-had-the-most-delicious-coffee-and-chocolate-then-we-went-to-the-firing-range-and-then-BOOM!" She explained all in one breathe.

I stared at her trying to figure out what the slag the girl was talking about, but soon after I just settled in at nodding. "You had quite and adventure, I think you need your rest."

She nodded and I starting walking towards her room. I opened the door and laid her down on the bed, making sure that she got comfortable. I was about to leave, when her voice suddenly stopped me in my tracks.

"Tell me a story, Ratchet!" She squealed, I sighed and my optic twitched, only hoping the twins would not meet her a this stage, it would truly be a nightmare. I settled down and began my story about how I meet Optumis Prime.

-At dinner-

"Hey, Capt'n, do you know where Jay went?" Amy's curious question, sent Will into a spin.

"Last I saw her was when she was jumping like crazy around 'Hide's firing range, then Poof she disappeared." Will answered, gaining curious glances from Epps and Amy.

"_Poof?_" Epps asked, sounding like he was holding in his laughter.

"Well Ironhide said they made a stop along the way and she got a cup of coffee and chocolate."

"Oh, sonova female dog! She could be anywhere by now! What the hell is wrong with 'Hide, for all God knows she could be working on something that can blow us all into kingdom come!" She continued her rant as she ran out the door, running towards Ironhide's room.

"Yeah, _poof,_" Epps agreed the went back to eating with shrug, the only explosives around where in Wheeljack's office, but she wasn't aloud in there anyway.

AN: This was one weird chappie, but review and tell me if you think I should continue. I'll have more different stories up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 3: Yo ass is mine!

Amy was running around the base, searching for any signs of her sister or anyone that had seen her. Finally about to give up she stopped by Jay's room, only to jump when it opened and out stepped Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet have you seen Jay?" She asked, climbing up his leg again.

Ratchet, yet again, tried to shake her off but that only resulted with her gripping tighter and squealing. Ratchet gave up soon after and let her climb the rest of her way up his leg. "Yes, she is in the room sleeping. You mind explaining to me why you see it fit to climb on me every-time you see me?"

Amy grinned, "Aww, that's because I love you Ratchet, your cool." She hugged the side of his head, only causing his wirings to burn with embarrassment.

"How can you love me when you only known me for two days?" Ratchet asked.

"Hehehe, not like that silly. Like a brother and a very huge and evil doctor that just saved the world from destruction." She giggled.

He looked at her curiously.

"Well, you see. My sister when she gets a sugar rush. Things always end with a bang. I mean literally. Now, where is 'Bee?" Before Ratchet could even blink an optic Amy was on the ground and rounding the corner.

"Odd," Ratchet mumbled and walked back towards his med bay.

-Amy-

I was running down the corridors looking for my next victim to annoy, since I had practically given up on looking for a twenty-foot robot, that's yellow and black. I mean how to you loose a robot that big, but apparently I had lost him.

Just then Epps rounded the corner. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey. What'cha doin'?" I asked, putting on a innocent face.

He shrugged, "Nuthin'. What are you doin'?" He eyed me cautiously.

I shrugged too, "I was looking for 'Bee, but I some-how lost a 'bot that big. Ridiculous as it sounds. Or maybe I am really blind."

"Of course ya wouldn't find 'im 'ere. He's gone off wit' Sam and his girlfriend to some place. So, don't worry you ain't blind." He assured me, clapping a hand over my shoulder.

"Okay, well. What'cha wanna do?" I asked, walking beside him down the hallway leading towards some-place.

"I dunno, what do you usually do, in a place like this filled with giant robots?" I knew he was being sarcastic, but my brain just went loco.

"I got an idea!" I exclaimed, and ran away from Epps, "Lets play 'Hide and Seek', your it!" My voice disappeared and I kept running, listening at Epps yelled after me.

"Hey, wait up. You got a head start. No fair!"

I laughed and kept on running, that was what I thought until I looked down. My eyes widened and I screamed like I never screamed before. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Next thing I saw I saw falling towards the ground still screaming. Hey, don't get me wrong I'm not afraid of heights, but when your suddenly hoisted up 20 feet of the ground you have those types of reactions.

Epps had just ran in and was now running towards me, then next thing I knew I was lying on top of a Epps who was groaning in pain. I rolled off him and slowly stood up while tapping him on the arm.

"Thanks, I thought I was done for." I managed to smile, as he tried to smile.

"Anytime." He breathed out, then sitting up to find my-self looking at the now worried Bumblebee.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, you just screamed really loudly and it hurt my audio receptors so I accidently dropped you. I thought you where gonna go splat but thank Primus he was there." 'Bee managed to say in one go.

I looked at him and I just couldn't hold it any more, I burst out laughing. "Oh-my God. 'Bee y-you should h-have seen your f-face." I managed to say in between my fit of laughs.

Epps also managed to let a small chuckle out while standing up. "Damn, lady. What do you eat?" He asked, while rubbing his back.

I looked over him smiling, "Everything! I eat everything." I exclaimed then walked up to 'Bee.

"Lets go for a drive."

'Bee nodded and transformed, and I slipped into the passenger seat. 'Bee put on some music and we drove off, towards the exit. I silently sang and tried not to dance but it happened and I was jumping up and down on the seat to the beat of the song, bobbing my head.

You probably wondered what was wrong with me, but when you have waffles with ice-cream, maple syrup and strawberries with Hot chocolate with toasted marshmallows and whipped cream, you have to get a sugar rush somehow, and that was my current problem.

I have a sugar rush.

-Jay-

I woke up on my bed, wondering why the hell my head hurt so much and why my teeth ached. Then I remembered what happened yesterday, then that delicious coffee and the big slab of chocolate.

Before I knew it I was drooling on my bed covers, and thats how Jazz found me. Drooling on the covers of my bed while staring off into space.

"Uh...I'll come back la'er." He turned and was about to walk out, but I snapped out of my tasty daze.

"Jazz! Wait, don't leave!" I cried.

He stopped and turned to me with a smile, "Well, if ya put it dat way. I was gonna ask ya if ya wanna go wit' meh to da beach. Optumis wanted meh to go and investigate a sighting der. Ya wanna come?" He asked.

It took me a while to decipher what he said but once I did, I beamed and smiled, "Sure, just let me get changed and get some food. Hey, do ya know where Amy is?" I asked and jumped from the bed and ran towards my duffel, then digging in to find my cargo shorts and my hot pink wife-beater. I ran to the toilet and changed while brushing my hair and teeth.

"Nah, haven't seen 'er or Bumblebee. They probably went out togetha." I heard Jazz say.

I ran back in and pulled my tennis shoes on. Then standing and tying my hair up in a braid, "So, how do I look, Jazz?" I asked.

He smiled, "Better than ya did five minutes ago." He picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

I glared at him and kicked him on the side of the head, "Thanks, I appreciate that. Now take me to breakfast."

Jazz stumbled when I kicked his head, then turned to look at me, "Yes, your majesty." He mocked with a smile.

I smiled to and waited as we walked towards the kitchen.

-Amy and Bumblebee-

"Drive, 'Bee, drive!" Amy yelled while gripping the steering wheel. Laughing as Bumblebee raced along the abandoned highway.

"_They see me rolling, they hate it. Patrolling an' trying ta catch my riding dirty..." _The song blared from Bumblebee's radio.

Amy laughed as 'Bee made a sharp turn into a small town road then slowing down to normal speed. "I think you need food." 'Bee said, while stopping beside I cafe.

"Aww, but 'Bee that was so fun." Amy whined while opening the door and jumping out.

"Amy, we can continue after you get some food. And maybe I'll let you drive..." 'Bee said, a smile clearly shown through his voice.

Amy's smile widened, "Okay."

She turned around only to stop when she saw something standing in her way, she looked up and saw a teen's face.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boy smiled, "Is this ya ride?" He asked, winking at her.

Amy smirked, when she heard the door open and 'Bee's holo stepping out from the corner of her eye, "Yeah, it's my ride. Why ya asking?"

The boy stepped back when 'Bee came up beside Amy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." He turned and left, but not before glaring at 'Bee.

-Amy-

I turned and smirked at 'Bee, "Well, ya coming to eat or not?" I asked and walked into the cafe, with 'Bee following behind me.

I sat down on the table and watched out the window as people walked past and stared at Bumblebee in awe. I giggled when 'Bee sat down with a smile on his face.

"It looks like people like ya style 'Bee." I said, giving my order to the waitress, who paid more attention to 'Bee than me.

"I'll be back in a moment." She told 'Bee then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

'Bee looked around the room, only to see most of the teenage girl staring at him, some giggling girlishly, while others waved and winked his way.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's see how they react when they see the real you."

'Bee smiled my way, "Your just jealous 'cause I'm getting all the attention." He teased, smiling when the same waitress put down mine and 'Bee's drink.

I pouted, "I'm not jealous 'cause the girls think your hot in the holo, but, hey, they don't know that in real life your a camaro who transforms into a giant kick-ass robot." I answered.

'Bee smirked, "You think my holo is hot." He stated.

I choked on my milk-shake while blushing red, "Well, maybe a bit." I mumbled.

'Bee's smile widened, "Admit it, you think I'm hot. Smoking hot, baby. Say it."

I glared at him, while my cheeks flushed red, "Shut up, 'Bee. Or I'll crash your pretty lil' ass into the closet tree I can find."

"You just said I had a pretty lil' aft. Now say I'm hot." He exclaimed, while moving to sit beside me, instead of in front of me.

I blushed and drank some more of my milk-shake, "Fine, your hot." I mumbled into my cup, peeking a glance at 'Bee.

He grinned showing his pearly whites, "I knew it, I'm hot. Now say Ironhide is smokin'."

I choked on air this time, glaring at 'Bee and then elbowing him in the ribs. "Why don't you make me, 'Bee." I challenged.

'Bee didn't say anything and just took a sip of his milk-shake. I watched as his eyes widened and he gulped down the rest. He put the glass down, I giggled when there was some milk left on his face. I handed him a napkin.

"Clean up, 'Bee. Or else you'll be ugly."

He quickly wiped his mouth, then grinning towards me.

The waitress came towards us, "Um...would you like anything else?" She asked, gazing down at 'Bee with a dazed look.

'Bee looked over towards me, I shrugged. "Nah, where cool. Ready to go, 'Bee." I stood up and handed the money to the waitress, "Keep the change."

'Bee was already by the door waiting for me with a grin that never seemed to come off his face. "Ready to get your ass rammed into a tree." I asked, innocently.

"Huh?" He looked confused for a second then his brain or processor kicked into action and he jumped towards me. "No!"

But it was already to late, I opened the door and jumped into the drivers seat. Revving the engine, and slipping on my sunnies.

'Bee's door opened and his holo slipped into the passenger seat. "You were just kidding about ramming me into a tree, right?" He asked.

I pulled out of the parking spot and down the street, revving 'Bee's engine. Once we where out of town, 'Bee's holo disappeared and he turned into the abandoned highway.

"Okay, 'Bee its my turn driving down the highway," I stated and stepped on the gas pedal, picking up the speed and swerving out of the way of small pot holes and rocks.

"Woohoo!" I screamed and turned to corner towards the dirt road that lead back to base.

I didn't hear anything from 'Bee and guessed that something was wrong, I mean wouldn't he have put the radio on by now.

"Hey, 'Bee. You okay?" I patted the dashboard with one hand while the other stayed on the wheel.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just making sure that your keeping my aft away from the trees." He said.

I laughed and slowed down when the gate came into sight. "Don't worry 'bout that 'Bee. I wont hurt you intentionally."

He chuckled slightly, "Fine, I guess."

The guards looked at me then at Bumblebee, "Okay, open the gate." The guard called and the other opened the gate.

'Bee took over from there and drove towards the entrance. He stopped and opened the door for me, I climbed out and waited until 'Bee finished transforming. He offered me a hand which I climbed onto, then he lifted me into his shoulder.

He chirped and then we both walked inside, only to be stopped by Ratchet. 'Bee and I looked up at Ratchet's annoyed looking face, "Where did you two go?" He asked.

"We went for a drive. Is there a problem, Ratch?" I asked, smiling up at my second favourite Transformer, my first being 'Bee then my third being, dare I say Blackout. Yep, Decepticon girl.

"Humph, just don't come running in here when a Decepticon gets to you. Bumblebee don't you know you should have told Optumis where you were going." He ranted, then turned and walked away grumbling about something.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, 'Bee.

He shrugged, "He cares for you girls."

I watched as Ratchet walked away and then my attention turned to Jazz and Jay who walked through the door where we were standing.

"Hey, Jay! Hey, Jazz!" I called and waved at the two as they turned to us and smiled.

"Hey, you two. How was your drive?" Jay smiled knowingly towards me, I just smiled back.

"It was heaps fun. Hey, 'Bee can ya put me down I wanna talk to Jay." He nodded and placed me on the ground. Jazz did the same to Jay and we both ran toward the mess hall, where Jay told me some girls where.

-Jazz and Bumblebee-

"What do you think there planning?" Bumblebee asked, watching as the girls disappeared from site.

"I dunno, but da smiles dey gave each otha', sure means somethin'." Jazz said, then walked back to the mess hall with 'Bee.

-Normal-

Amy and Jay both walked through the door and looked around the hall for some girls they knew had to be here.

Amy was the first to speak, "I wonder where they could be?"

Jay didn't say anything in return, but kept on looking. That was until some-one from behind them spoke.

"Who you looking for, girls?"

They both turned back to find Will and Epps standing there. "Just looking for some other girls." Jay answered, while Amy went back to looking for girls.

The guys nodded and walked away, leaving the girls to do there business.

Jay finally spotted some-one in a skirt and a wife-beater. "Amy, I found one." She exclaimed and ran towards the girl.

Amy followed behind and stopped when Jay did in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Amy and that's Jay." Amy held out a hand to the girl, who she recognized to be Mikaela Banes.

They girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Mikaela. It's nice to see some girls here," She stated with a small chuckle.

Jay laughed, "Yeah, I know what you feel like. Amy, ditched me in the morning and I had to hang out with Jazz, until she decided to show." Glaring playfully at her sister.

Amy laughed and looked away, only to spot another girl looking around. "Hey, I found another!" She said and walked towards the girl with blond hair.

Mikaela looked over at Jay with a curious glance, "She found one?" She asked.

Jay laughed, "Yeah, as in another gal."

Mikaela nodded and followed Amy, who was now introducing herself to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Amy, that Mikaela and my sister Jay. Who are you?" She asked, shaking hands with the girl.

"Hi, I'm Maggie. Nice to see another girl." She smiled at the other two girls.

"That's just what Mikaela said." Jay answered, smiling.

"Hey, how about all of us hold a girls night. To get to know each other and chat." Mikaela offered.

Every-one's smiles widened and they all walked out of the room. "Whose room?" Jay asked.

They linked arms, "We can go to mine, I have a pretty big room and a T.V." Maggie said.

Every-one nodded, "Okay, lets meet back here in an hour with all our stuff that we need, then we'll get the party started. Mikaela, you get the food and drinks, Jay get extra blankets and pillow, Maggie clean up I guess, and I'll make signs for the guys so they stay out and if I can get some stuff." Amy said and every-one nodded then walked to there respective rooms.

-Mikaela-

I walked back to my room, to find it in a mess. I glared around the room searching for the culprit. I heard a small noise from under my bed.

I walked over and bent over then reaching in and grasping the metal object under it.

"Ahh! No, don't kill me! Warrior lady!" The culprit screamed.

"Got you. What do you think you're doing under there?" I demanded.

"I-I was just looking for something I lost." Wheelie lied then holding up my bra.

I growled and grabbed my bra from him and chucked him onto the bed in the corner, "Damn, perverted robot!"

I went back to my duffel and fished out my p.j's and clean clothes and my toiletries. Then grabbing a small back and stuffing all that in. I looked back at Wheelie who was looking at me curiously, "I don't want you doing anything perverted with my stuff in here while I'm gone." I said, and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

I walked in, to find it empty and smiled to my-self. I walked towards the fridge, and opened it, grabbing a few bottles of mountain dew, other drinks, then walking over to a cupboard and pulling out some chips, lollies and other goodies. Then stuffing all that into my bag and walking back to our meeting place.

-Jay-

I walked into my room and straight away walked towards my duffel which was thrown half-way across the room, from this morning's hunt.

I picked out my need clothes and stuffed them into another smaller bag then walked towards the giant cupboard, pulling out some blankets and pillows.

I quickly ran into my toilet and packed my tooth brush and paste, hairbrush, and face wash, also stuffing that into my bag and then walking out of the room, but only to bump onto Jazz's holo.

"Oh, hey Jazz. What's up?" I asked.

He looked down at the blankets and pillow I was carrying in question. "Where ya headed lil' lady?"

I smirked, "Girls night. And no boys allowed, and that includes mechs!" I laughed and walked towards our meeting area, laughing at the face Jazz gave me. Which was of complete disappointment.

-Amy-

I had already pack most my stuff when I entered the room and was now working on a sign good enough to scare the boys off. Right now it said, in big red letters, '_Beware! Women with weapons inside. Do not enter if you want to live much longer!'_ I drew some skulls and other scary looking things then grabbed some tape and threw it into my bag along with the rolled up poster.

I then walked over to my shelf and pulled out two movies, one a chick flick 'Mean girls' and then a horror 'House of Wax', even though I had seen it a million times. But I guessed that watching Paris die, was unexpected yet hilarious.

So I packed all my stuff into a bag and walked out of the room and towards out meeting place, already seeing Mikaela and Jay there.

-Maggie-

I walked into my room and almost fainted. "Shit!" I exclaimed and started stuffing all my stuff into random corners of the room trying to get it cleaned.

About half an hour later, my room was sparkling clean, well thats what it looked like, all of my stuff was packed into the closet and other places where they wont be seeing.

I sighed and glanced at the clock, seeing that I only had thirty minutes to get ready, I jumped into action and got my p.j's ready and moved some things to make room for the girls.

Finally satisfied with my work I walked back out and saw the girls already gathered there chatting, like old time friends.

"Hey, guys. You ready?" I asked.

They nodded and I lead them back to my room.

"Time ta have a party!" Amy exclaimed and then stuck a poster into my door. I laughed at what it said and looked at the skull drawn on it.

"Cute skull." I said.

Amy pouted, "Its not suppose to look cute." She then smiled and walked inside. I followed and saw Mikaela getting the food and drinks out.

"Finally, girl time!" Amy exclaimed, yet again. And we all cheered and sat down in a circle munching the chips.

AN: Finally, it took me ages to figure out what might happen in this chappie, but its finally up. Stay tuned and see what mayhap the girls get into. Please and I mean it review, makes me feel good to know what people think, and it'll give me the heads up to write the next chappie faster. I don't own the song lyrics I mentioned in this. 'Till next time. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Pontiac Solstice following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 4: Never mess wit' da gals

"Finally!" Amy exclaimed, sitting down on a cushion and successfully opening a giant packet of oreos and serving them into a bowl.

"Okay, so what do you girls wanna do to pass the time?" Mikaela asked, opening her can of Mountain Dew.

"I dunno, I got some plans. We could play 'truth or dare', then prank call some autobots, torture some-one girl style, then put make-up on each other..." Maggie trailed off, while chewing on some candy.

Jay looked over at Amy who looked over at Mikaela who grinned and took out a small soccer ball from no-where.

"Okay, truth or dare it is." If it where possible, Mikaela's grin scared the hell out of us.

"Lord, have mercy on my soul." Amy exclaimed.

"Okay, theses are the rules. If you don't do the dare we will force you to tell us your biggest secret, and if you don't tell the truth well we'll just have to torture it outta you. Every-one clear?" Mikaela explained, waving the small soccer ball around.

Everyone nodded and Mikaela smiled, then looking around the room for her target, "Okay, Maggie. Truth or dare?"

Maggie froze in her spot, "Uh, truth..." She said.

Mikaela smiled, "Okay, out of which autobot which one would you date?"

Amy choked on her mountain dew, Jay giggled while Maggie smiled, "I don't know what you think but I'd date Optumis, he's sweet and caring."

Mikaela smiled and the other two laughed, "Nice choice, kinda?"

Mikaela threw the ball to Maggie who caught it, she looked around and her eyes fell onto Jay, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jay smirked, knowing what was to come her way.

-One hour later-

"I can't believe ya'll people are makin' me do this!" Amy whispered with anger and embarrassment. She walked down the hall towards the mess hall, in only her pajama's which where green short shorts and a green singlet with a light green flower in it.

"All you have to do is go in and dump this on his alt-form." Jay explained, while holding out a small bucket filled with green jelly.

"But you know he'll kill me later, right?" Amy stated then grabbed the bucket and walked into the parking area where Ironhide was leaning against the wall, resting peacefully. Jay and Maggie pushed her forward, making her stumble and then walk toward Ironhide cautiously. He seemed peaceful enough, reaching out she poked him in the leg making sure he didn't wake.

He only twitched his leg, then seeing it safe, Amy climbed up his leg. Then standing on the right leg she lifted up the bucket and let it tip and pour all over his torso, with some of it slipping and traveling down to make it look like he lubricated himself.

His hand twitched as the jelly trickled down his torso, Amy smiled and jumped down from her spot and ran out of the room, to find Mikaela giggling to herself.

"What are you laughin' at?" Amy asked, looking back at Ironhide who was slowly onlining his optics, then she glanced down at the jelly.

"He's gonna be mad when he finds that stuff on him. I think I forgot to tell you that's green paint, not jelly." Jay stated and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Ironhide look down at himself.

"What the FRAG!!!?" His voice boomed over the the whole base, making the girls run for cover while laughing there own butt's off.

Then sudden foot steps storm through the open doors then fade into the distance to what they knew was the twins room. Who only just arrived this morning.

"Fraggin', pit spawned, sons of a glitches! I'm gonna make 'em pay!" They heard, only then bursting through Maggie's door and falling to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"That was funny but mean." Amy managed to say in between laughs.

"Yeah, but fun." Mikaela stated.

Just them a knock came from the door silencing every-one. Jay stood and stomped towards the door, opening it to reveal Sideswipe's holo smiling.

"Hey, ladies. You don't mind if I join ya, its kinda boring out der." He said.

Jay turned and smiled towards Amy, who smirked knowingly. "Sorry, big boy. But this is a girls night, and since you ignored the sign, we can make one exception." Jay grabbed Sideswipe by the hand and pulled him in then locking the door.

"Sit down," She ordered and motioned for Mikaela to get the stuff. Sideswipe sat down and Amy sat down on his lap, smirking.

Sideswipe smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist then pulling her towards him.

"So, what are you gonna do ta me, girly?" He asked.

Suddenly something from behind strapped his arms in place, looking down Sideswipe saw his arms bounded to his sides with duct tape. Amy stood up from her stop and dusted herself off.

"Sorry, Sides, but this is strictly a girls night, and NO boy allowed!" They rolled him and the chair towards the door, Mikaela opened the door and they all pushed him down the hall, watching him roll down the hall, and through another door, leading towards Ironhide's room.

"That's a job well done..." Maggie smiled and they all retreated to the room.

-One hour later-

"...And then, he said he was a car and I was like wooo!" Amy finished her story, stuffing some more sweets into her mouth, while laughing.

"Yeah, but I saw you had the hots for 'Bee, I could see you drooling over him a mile away!" Jay exclaimed,

Amy blushed, "I don't, I just find him hot. And when I say that it reminds me of the time in the cafe."

Mikaela and Maggie smiled, "Ohh, what happened there?"

Amy smiled, "Well, 'Bee took me on a drive to the cafe and then he made me say that I thought he was hot since he saw all the other girls drooling over him. Once I did he then tried to get me to say that Ironhide was smokin'."

"Hehe, but hey, he is one smokin' fella." Maggie said, taking a swig of her drink.

"Some-one else has got the hots for him now, I see." Jay cooed.

There was a short silence after that, in which Amy took the time thinking about her next plan. A giant smirk fell into place, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to order pizza from this place?" She asked.

The others quickly caught onto the plan.

"See, I've always wanted to have pizza while watching a movie so why not get one now." She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, John's pizza. Carry speaking. What can I get you?" The man spoke.

"Oh, hi. Me and my gals want some cheese and ham pizza and pepperoni too. And can we have that delivery to the base, down the highway from Tranquility. All you do is take a left on the 'Welcome' sign and down the dirt road, then you'll come up to a base that's called, N.E.S.T, thank you we'll see you there." She hung up, before the man could say anything. And grinned at the girls.

"Ya ready to have some pizza?" She asked.

Mikaela stood and walked towards the door and opening it, "Better get ready." She stated with an evil grin on her face.

We all grinned and nodded, then following her towards the guys lockers.

"What are we doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Getting prepped up, of course." Mikaela said and unlocked the door, leading us over to the far corner lockers. She opened several lockers that surprisingly had our names on it.

"You had this planned?" Jay asked, looking over her pants and shirt.

"Well I was bored and decided to look around and happened to come over this place, but less empty." She answered.

We all grinned, "So, you got to see some guys getting dressed when you have a boy-friend. Naughty, naughty girl." Amy taunted.

Mikaela just blushed and grinned while pulling on her pants, and rolling them up to her thighs, then tying her shirt around her waist and putting her belt on, along with her boots. Amy whistled, "That's hot, girl."

Amy and the rest of the girls started to dress but changing there style slightly to look different. All ended up looking like rule breaking army chicks. They then snuck out of the room and towards the weapons room. They snuck in and grabbed the weapon of our choice.

"Okay, this is a one in a life time opportunity, lets take a photo." Maggie said, pulling out a camera from her pocket. "Say, cheese!" We all smiled and waited for the camera to flash, then she put it away.

"Lets go girls and show the guys how its done." Jay exclaimed and we all walked out of the room in a line. Reminding Amy of the times the girls in Mean Girls walked like this in the school. We all sashayed down the hallway, either smirking, frowning or in Mikaela's case pulling off a sexy face.

The guys we walked passed stopped in there tracks and literally started to drool, others winked our way while many of them dropped what they where carrying and stared at us. We all smirked, when the autobot holoforms turned the corner.

"Holy cow! Look at those babes!" We heard Jazz exclaim. He winked at Jay, who smirked back.

'_I'm bringin' sexy back, yeah. The mother ****ers don't know what there at!' _ The song came from behind Mikaela, as she played the song from Amy's I-pod.

The twins where with them, and for the first time they could see Sunstreaker smirk. He smiled at Maggie, who returned the gesture.

They stopped and turned there attention towards the four in front of them. Optumis, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was gapping at Amy, while Ironhide was smirking at the girls, Ratchet was gawking at all the girls, while Prime, well lets not go there.

"So, how to we look?" Amy asked boldly.

Just then Lennox, Sam and Epps turned the corner. They stopped and all gapped at the girls, just like Bumblebee.

"Y-you look, what is the human term? _Sexy_." Prime answered, who had a small blush on his face.

The girls snickered, "You know Prime, you are a very good leader. And I like guys who can take control..." Mikaela walked up to, only centimeters from his face as she whispered the rest.

Prime blushed, "Ah-ah, Mikaela. I thank-you for recognizing." He managed to say.

Mikaela just smiled and walked back to us, Jay was smiling while Maggie and Amy where trying not to laugh at Sam's jealous face.

"Yeah, Prime. We all recognized..." Mikaela answered, slyly.

We all looked at each other, nodding, our plan taking action. Maggie walked up to Ratchet and wrapping her arms around his neck, Mikaela walked up to Sam and kissed him on the lips, while Jay walked up to Jazz and wrapped her arms around his waist and smirking his way, and Amy walked up to the still gawking Bumblebee and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck.

"What ever happened the the happy and arrogant Bumblebee?" Amy whispered into his ear. 'Bee wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm still the sam just...surprised is all. And I'm not arrogant, just Hot." He answered back, leaning down a bit.

Maggie was still standing with her arms wrapped around the surprised Ratchet's neck.

"What are y-you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Hmmm, I dunno, you tell me." Maggie smirked, when Ratchet wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can think of a few things." Ratchet smirked.

Making Maggie shiver, "Oh, I like a bad doctor."

Jay, had her arms around his waist but he lifted them up to his shoulders, "Now what to we have here?"

"You don't want to know..." Jay answered and smiled.

Just when Jazz was about to answer, Lennox's radio went off. "Sir, we have a person here, claiming that we ordered pizza. What are your orders?" He asked.

All the girls pulled back from the guys, "Pizza's here!" Jay shouted. They took off towards the entrance with there weapons and uniforms.

The guys watched them run away, "What was that about?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz shrugged, "I think that was their plan all along."

Ironhide smirked, "Well, maybe we should see what there up to?" The others nodded and followed the girls.

---Girls---

"Stand down soldier." Jay shouted at the guards.

The men turned around and looked at the girls in surprise, who looked passed them and at the boy holding the pizza.

Mikaela and Amy walked passed making sure to look intimidating. The boy nearly pissed his pants when he saw two armed chicks walking his way.

"What are those pizza's?" Mikaela asked.

The boy's eyes widened, "C-cheese pizza and pepperoni."

Amy smiled and took the pizza, handing the boy the money, "Well, thanks. Keep the change!" She walked back to Jay and Maggie.

"We got it!" Mikaela said and grabbed both girls by the hands, only to stop when she saw the autobots, Lennox, Sam and Epps.

They smiled at the girls, "Are you going to share that?" Ironhide asked.

Mikaela looked over at Amy, who was holding the pizza.

"Well, I guess we do owe you something. But this pizza is ours!" The girls where gone before they could say anything else.

Lennox was the first to react, "Get them!" The boys ran after them, only to stop when the door of Maggie's room slammed in there face.

Prime knocked, "Come on girls, its only nice to share."

Maggie and Amy opened the door, evil glares on there faces. "We did warn you about coming into girl territory, didn't we Amy?" Maggie asked.

"Yea, we did." Amy turned back to the guys. "Tell you what, order your own pizza." She said and slammed the door.

Prime stepped back with a sigh, "It was worth a shot."

Jazz smirked, "We could always get out own pizza."

The others nodded and walked back towards the mess hall.

---Girls---

Once they all touched down in the floor, they immediately went after the pizza, stuffing it down there mouths while laughing at the boys.

"Oh my God, did you see there faces when we put our plan into action, I almost pissed myself from trying to hold in the laughs!" Jay said, gobbling down her pizza.

"You should 'ave seen Optumis, when Mikaela said that stuff. Is was so _cute_!" Amy laughed.

"Actually I got an idea, that may be just to much, but hey, whose up for the challenge?" Maggie asked, while staring over the others.

Amy, Jay and Mikaela looked at each other before grinning and nodding, "Go right ahead."

"Well," Maggie began, "You know how we all have the hots for at least one guys here, right?" The others nodded, "Well, I was thinking that we pull a test to see is they like us back. So this is how it goes..."

AN: OMG, I am so sorry that took ages, but I hope your all still wit' me on this. And not to be asking much, I wanna get 3 reviews before the next chappie, so yeah. If its not much trouble, read and review. Ok, Later.  


	5. Chapter 5

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 5: Da girls are on the move

The girls where now all gapping at Maggie's idea, _kiss the guys we choose and see what happens from there..._ now that was plain crazy.

"You want us to do that!?" Amy yelled, shaking Maggie frantically.

"Yeah, now quit that!" Maggie groaned and looked over the others, who where also gapping in surprise, but then Mikaela burst out into a smile.

"Easy as pie." She answered and pulled Amy away from Maggie, "Come on, Amy. Its not hard al all, we can kill Maggie later, if you want."

Amy sighed and looked over at Jay with a smirk, "You have to kiss da Jazzman!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you have to kiss Bee!" Jay taunted.

Amy pouted, "At least Optumis wont get upset, right Mikaela? Its obvious he likes you." Amy stated.

Mikaela frowned, "Well, I guess I can just pretend I'm not Sam's BF for the night, right?"

The other girls grinned, "Fine, better get 'em ready then."

---Jay---

I watched as Mikaela whacked on make-up on Amy and Maggie, making them look surprisingly sexier than before and now it was my turn. Amy and Maggie where crowded around me, while Mikaela was looking at me as if I where a very difficult math problem.

Finally she said something, "Amy get my the blue eye shadow and blush. Maggie get me some mascara and eye liner."

The girls grabbed said items and handed them to Mikaela. She started and I waited for the end results. Seconds turned to minutes and finally Mikaela sighed and stepped back, "Jay, I'm done. You can stand know."

I opened my eyes and grabbed the mirror gasping in horror and awe, "Hot damn, I look smexy!" I laughed.

The others laughed along with me and then we finally decided to put our plan into action.

---Normal---

The girls stood in a circle, Mikaela holding a hat full of paper with peoples name written on them. "Okay, before you kissed your desired person and/or holo. You have to kiss the people that you pull out from the hat. I'll name each one, starting with Sunny and Sides, Bee, Jazz, Ratch, Ironhide, Optumis, Jolt, Wheeljack, Mudflap and Skids, Prowl, I don't want to say it but Wheelie, Lennox, Sam and Epps. And you cant back down or you'll wish you where never born." Mikaela stated with happiness only making the threat seem even more scarier.

The others nodded and Jay spoke up, "Hey, but ain't Lennox and Epps already married?"

Mikaela smirked, "Yeah, and thats what makes it fun."

Amy and Maggie gapped at her, while Jay rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll pull the first name."

Mikaela smirked and held out the hat and Jay stuffed her hand in, the sound of paper moving made everyone snicker, then Jay finally pulled her hand out, closing her eyes and opening the piece of paper.

Jay glanced down and almost fainted, "Holy Cow! I got Wheeljack!"

Amy burst out laughing, knowing that that was going to be a hard one since it was near impossible to get the guys mask off. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Yeah, hopefully I wont get blown to pieces." She grumbled.

"Okay, Maggie your turn." Mikaela finally said and shoved the hat towards Maggie who immediately stuffed her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it she read, "Epps? Who is...Oh my God!" Her hand flew up to her mouth and she almost laughed out loud, "That's and easy one."

Jay snorted, "Yeah, yeah. What-ever, Amy your turn."

Amy cautiously put her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper, "If its bad, kill me." She unfolded the piece of paper and literally collapsed. "I'm screwed! I got Sunny!"

Jay finally burst out laughing, "Yeah, you are screwed. Oh well you deserved it. Now Mikaela, your turn." Jay grabbed the hat and held it out for Mikaela, who put her hand in and pulled it out.

Mikaela unfolded the piece of paper and smirked, "Well, well, well. I got the easy one, Sam."

Amy pouted, "Hey thats not fair! He's your boyfriend."

Mikaela just smiled, "Life ain't fair sweetie. Now round two!"

The girls groaned and took there turns of pulling out names.

---Minutes later---

"Well, that's and interesting list of names." Mikaela whistled and look over her names, which consisted of Sam, Prowl, Wheelie, duh! and Ratchet.

Jay was not so impressed, hers starting with Wheeljack, Skids, Bee (to Amy's dismay) and Ironhide. She was ready to die when she pulled out the last name though, and was prepared to get killed when she drew Bee's name, but surprisingly Amy handled it well, sort of.

Next was Amy, who to her dismay did not get Bee but instead, Sunny, Jolt, Optumis and Lennox. She was like the others called her 'Lucky', but she sure didn't feel it.

Finally Maggie sighed, "Talk about it, I got Epps, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Jazz," Not a big surprise there.

Mikaela just nodded, "Well we better get started, I don't want to have to hunt them down."

"Yeah, we got that loud and clear, 'kaela. If I don't come back alive from my first target, just start digging my grave, kay?"

The others laughed and opened the door stepping out into the hallway still in there p.j's.

"Okay, be back here in and hour an' a half with everything completed, including your loved ones kiss." Mikaela turned and walked towards Sam's room where he wold most likely be.

Jay sighed, "I better get started, Wheeljack is gonna take ages to convince."

Amy smirked, "Not unless you give him some Bow Chicka bow wow!" She sang and shook her hips, only earning a glare from her sister.

"Your not doing any better, I presume?"

Amy's smile fell and she turned around, "I better get started, later guys."

Maggie turned to Jay who shrugged and turned towards Wheeljack's lab, Maggie just turned to the rec room and made her way there.

---Mikaela---

I smiled when Sam opened the door and immediately kissed him, making sure to make it extra long.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my around his neck, finally after some time, I pulled back and smiled while unwrapping myself from him. "Love you, Sam." I turned and left going towards the security room, where Prowl was always.

It was practically his room. It took me some time getting there, bumping into a few people here and there, but I finally made it there. I knocked and heard the deep voice of Prowl tell me to come in.

I smiled and walked in, "Hey, Prowl. What's up?"

He looked perplexed, "The sky? Why is that important?"

I laughed lightly, "No, I mean how are you? Mind giving me a lift up there?" I asked and held onto his finger as he lifted me up to his level and placed me onto the desk.

"I am well. What can I do for you Mikaela?" He asked, bending down a bit.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his metallic cheek, "Can you put your holo on?"

His surprise only heightened my curiosity of what he might look like, seeing as I never really seeing him in his holo.

"Very well." He leaned back in his chair and then his holo appeared in front of my, I whistled and stepped closer to him, he was defiantly a good looking one. He looked around twenty-seven-ish, with short spiked black hair and bright blue eyes. To the eyes he was gorgeous and in body he was firm. I leaned against him my hands resting on his chest.

"Mi-Mikaela, what are you doing?" He stuttered, and I smiled.

"Oh nothing Prowl just this..." I kissed him, taking his surprise to my advantage. Finally he got over his surprise and kissed me back with ferocity. If that where even possible.

I finally pulled back, "So how did you like that?"

Prowl was in a daze, "That was surprising."

I drew my arms back and smirked, "Maybe we could to that again some other time, but right now I need to get to business. Later Prowl."

I ran to the door after he gave me a lift to the ground and slammed it shut, breathing out a breathe I had been holding, "Damn! He's good."

"Who's good Mikaela?" A voice snapped me out of my trance like state. I looked up at the familiar yellow/greenish face of Ratchet.

"Oh nothing Ratch." I managed to say.

Ratchet didn't seem convinced and picked me up from the ground and sitting me down on his hand. "Now Mikaela don't lie to me. I know you fairly well to know that you are lying."

I sighed and looked over at him, "Fine but lets go to the med bay, if you want. I wanna say it to your holo."

He complied and walked towards his med bay, opening the door and walking into it, he opened another door that lead to his office and put me down on his desk. That luckily for me had stairs down the side to humans.

Soon Ratchet's holo appeared and he stepped in front of me, I looked up at him, "So you ready to know?"

"You can tell me anything Mikaela. I am here to help." He stated and I smiled.

I started telling him of my idea, and how we all ended up playing this game. He didn't seem surprised that we where playing this type of game knowing, in his terms that we where still young.

"But I'm curious, what does it have to do with Prowl?" He asked.

I smirked and stepped closer, seeing my chance. "Well Prowl was the lucky one I pulled out, and guessed who's next." Ratchet didn't respond and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "You." I kissed him and watched as his eye's widened a fraction before closing and his own arms wrapping around mine. We stayed like that until Ratchet chose to take control which surprised me, but I complied.

Soon enough we both pulled back gasping for air, "I told you, I'm here to help." Ratchet stated, smiling down at me.

I smirked and hugged him once before stepping away, "I still got one to go, bye Ratchet."

I ran to the door and through the other door until I was out of the med bay, then finally making my way towards the rec room, where Wheelie was going to be.

Half-way there I saw Maggie come out of Sideswipe's room with a smile on her face, "I think I like Sides the best." She laughed and then disappeared round the corner.

I didn't get to say anything before she was out of site and smiled, some-one had a secret and I was going to find out. Before I could even step into the rec room, I heard the sound of small wheel's coming towards me. I turned and saw Wheelie standing before me, I smirked and crouched down.

"Hey, Warrior-goddess. What are you doing?" He asked.

I laughed and pecked him on the lips, "That's for being a loyal body guard, Wheelie."

I turned and walked away, hearing Wheelie shout after me after a few seconds. '_Mission complete...time to check in.' _

---Jay---

Here I was standing outside Wheeljack's lab, praying to every holy being that I would come out alive. I took in a deep breathe and knocked.

The silence on the other side of the door was heard as Wheeljack's footsteps walked over towards the door.

He opened the door and looked around, I sighed with anger, "Down here!" I shouted up to him.

Wheeljack jumped back in surprise and looked down at me, he picked me up and placed me on his open palm. "Hello, nice to see I have company. I usually don't get company here. You are?"

I sighed knowing that he didn't know me, "I'm Jay. Can I come in?" I looked over his shoulder to see his work table quite messy.

"Sure," He walked over to his desk and swept his arm over it, moving all the unnecessary items to the side, then he placed me onto the desk and sat down on his own chair and leaning towards me.

"What can I do for you? Usually I don't get company and I don't have many people to talk to." He said, his eyes shinning brighter by the minute.

"Well I wanted to get to know you. So, how have you been doing?" I asked.

He sighed, "I have been working on my invention that would most likely heal the bots in the fields while Ratchet takes care of the more important injuries. Its still been tested though,"

I nodded, "That would be a great help to the bots. Your kind of creative, thinking of something like that." I stated, watching as his optics dimmed slightly in embarrassment and I smirked knowingly, '_I'm gettin' to him' _

"Th-Thank-you, Jay. Its nice to know someone thinks that." He stuttered.

I walked over to him, "I want to see what you look like Wheeljack. Without the mask and in holo. Can you do that for me?"

He seemed to stop stiff for a moment, "There is a reason I wear this, Jay. And its for a good reason, though it has nothing to do with me being a scientist. You see a got into a battle with a decepticon a while ago and he got me on the face leaving a hideous scar."

I looked at him sadly, "Wheeljack, you know that we would never judge what you look like, even if the scar shows it doesn't matter because it can never cover up your inner beauty. Besides, I you can't say that until some-one really says that, but then again you should never listen to people put you down, because there only doing that for themselves, seeing as they might have there own scars much worse then yours."

He looked surprised and finally reached up to his mask, I heard a few clicks and it came undone, he placed it on the desk and looked down at me.

I smiled up at him, "I told you its not bad, you can hardly notice it."

He smiled and looked down at me, "You said you wanted to see me holo now, am I right?"

I nodded and he leaned back and soon his holo fizzed to life, I managed to hold in a gasp, he was damn hot, even for a scientist. "What do you think?" He asked.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I like it, like it a lot." With that I crashed my lips to his and kissed him.

He gasped and I smirked, that was until he took control, and managed to make my legs feel like jelly, finally he pulled back with a gorgeous smirk on his face and his bright blue eyes glistening.

"I hope that gets my point across." I said and pulled back.

He nodded and returned to his normal form, "That was a surprise." He stated.

I smiled at him and waved, "I got to go, later Wheeljack. Good luck with your test," I walked out of the room with a smile on my face.

'_Now next target, Skids...Holy cow, thats a hard one.'_

I walked around the base looking for the troublesome twin, and that was when I heard the shout of Skids and Mudflap fighting. I ran towards them and found them struggling on the ground.

They stopped when Ironhide stormed over towards them glaring at them, they pulled apart and ran different directions, Ironhide sighed and sat down against the wall, polishing his cannons, '_At least I know where to find him.'_ I turned and ran after the green twin.

Finally after seemingly running a mile which only happened to be a couple of meters, I found Skids sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Skids. You alright? You look down." I stated and jumped when he looked down at me.

"Nothin' girl. Just sitting' on da ground. What cha want?" He asked, bending down to my level. Which I realized most bots did when talking to us girls.

"Nuthin' just wanted to visit you, is all. Mind putting your holo on?" I asked, smiling at him.

He nodded and his holo came into place, he looked rather cute, with his green streaked black hair, and bright blue eyes, and bright smile. I smirked and put my plan to action and kissed him.

He stilled and slowly melted into the kiss, I pulled back, "Ya like that, Skids?"

He nodded, "Hell yeah!"

I nodded, "Thats it for now. I'm on a mission."

He didn't respond and I quickly ran around the corner. Only to find Bee in his holo, I smirked. All to easy.

"Hey, Bee!" He turned just in time for me to crash me lips on his, I smirked when his face turned red and he stood there stiff to the bone.

Finally I pulled back, "What was that for!?" Bee asked, franticly looking around, making sure no-one was looking.

I smiled, "Just a kiss." I simply answered and ran away towards my next and last target, Ironhide.

I watched as he polished his cannons, then walked up to him when he seemed to stop and turn his attention to me. Instantly his holo came into view and his lips crashed to mine.

I was in shock, damn. How the hell did he know that I was coming!? He pulled back with a smirk on his face, "Didn't see that coming did you?"

I gapped at him and finally composed myself, "How did you know!?"

He laughed, "Ratchet told me of your game, and luckily for you and the others that only me and Ratchet know the game your playing. And I just wanted to be the one that made the first move."

I still gapped and remembered that Ratchet and Ironhide always stayed in tack.

"Damn," I groaned, I was beaten at me own game, "Well, I'll see you later Ironhide." I waved and watched as he smirked towards me.

'_Damn, smug, sexy autobot!_' I groaned and made my way back to the meeting stop.

---Amy---

To say I was scared would be an understatement, I was beyond scared when I knocked on the twins door. The door opened with a swoosh and right there stood the silver/golden mech, with a slight frown on his face.

"What do you want? If its Sides, he's not here." He was about to shut the door, but I answered before he could.

"Nah, I want ya." I mentally slapped myself of making that sound some-what perverted.

Sunny smirked, "Well then, come in." I shivered at his smirk, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen ending we me being the target of his anger.

I walked in and watched as he sat down and his holo came out of no-where. He walked up to me and smirked, "Now, tell me what you want." He kissed my neck, I shivered.

'_Damn, never seen this side of Sunny before...wonder what else I can make him do later...'_ Oh crap! I mentally beat myself up for sounding like some random fangirl with a very bad perverted thought.

I finally drew a breath and pulled back wrapping my arms around his neck, "No funny business, just this-" I kissed him, but he took control and kissed me back.

Finally I managed to pull back, "Okay, thanks for that. Good to see ya have a different side there, Sunny." I laughed at his surprised face and practically ran out of the room.

Hell! That was easy! I ran down the hall way, intending to find the Shocker, mainly known as Jolt.

I never really did get to now that guy apart from seeing him once or twice in the movie, but he looked awesome. I skidded to a halt when I saw him sitting in the rec room with Jazz. Damn, he's got company.

I walked over to them and finally got to inspect what Jolt looked like, he was awesome looking, like I already stated, and his hands seemed to spark every now and then. I winced at how Jazz turned towards me with a grin, and called me over.

"Hey, Amy. Come here I want you to meet Jolt."

I walked over to them, and climbed up the stairs that lead up to the table they sat against, passing the blue and silver Jolt along the way.

I reached the top and huffed, "You could have given me a lift, I feel like I was running up a hill from Barricade."

Jazz chuckled while Jolt cocked his head to the side, "She has a funny sense of humor."

I smiled up at him, "Hi, Jolt. I'm Amy." I held out a hand then laughed when I realized when he reached out a hand to me. He grabbed my hand with two of his fingers and shook my hand.

I turned to Jazz who had disappeared from site, '_Perfect, the one time I actually need your help you disappear'_.

I turned back to Jolt who was looking down at me, I smiled up at him, "Hey, you have a holo right?" He nodded, "Can you put it on?"

He nodded once more and his holo fizzed to life. I stared at him in surprise; he was hot. Well, all the autobots where. He had blue hair and silver strands, his bright blue eyes and the curious look on his face.

I walked up to him, "Well, sorry for doing this." I kissed him and was shocked to find him smirking against my lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I jumped back when I felt a jolt of something tickle my side.

I squealed and jumped away, "What was that for?"

He smiled, "For fun."

I smiled at him, "Okay. It was nice to meet you, see you soon!" I ran back down the millions of stairs and out of the rec room. '_Shit! That guys got his own sense of humor. Clever bastard.'_

I laughed as I walked towards Optumis' room, finding him already there in his holo. I sighed and walked over to him. I was getting tired but I only had Optumis and Lennox to do.

Optumis turned to me with a smile, "Hello Amy. How are you?"

"Tired, but I can't give up now. See Optumis I was sent on a mission dare thing and you are my target." I kissed him and pulled back, seeing the surprise on his face.

"A-Amy?" He questioned, looking over at me curiously.

"Oh, nothing Optumis. Just a message from Maggie." I laughed slightly and turned away, waving over my shoulder.

Finally one more and I finish, "Lennox here I come."

"Coming where? I'm here." The voice behind me made me trip over my own feet and fall down.

"Wow, there. You alright?" The voice turned out to be, Lennox, as he helped me up.

I blushed, heck who wouldn't, he's one hot looking man. "Yeah, I'll live."

He smiled, "So why where you looking for me?"

I looked around for some type of exit only seeing blank hallways around me. I finally looked up at him, "Okay, just don't shoot me after this."

He looked at me curiously, "Why-" He stopped when my lips met his. His eyes closed to my surprise and he kissed me back, now I was the one to gasp in surprise, which he took to his advantage.

I pulled back gasping for air, "Well...that was unexpected." He stated and smiled down at me.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, got to go!" I ran away after that, feeling Lennox's lips still on mine. Crap, I knew that was going to happen. I ran straight into Bee, who looked rather dazed, me guessing that Jay had done her job.

He looked at me with surprise and guilt, "A-Amy! I didn't mean to! She kissed me."

I silenced him with a quick peck on the lips, "No sweat, it didn't mean anything, just a game."

I smiled at him and walked back to the meeting place, seeing Maggie and Jay there already.

---Maggie---

I sighed as I walked over to Epps, "Hey Epps. Surprise, Surprise!" He turned and I kissed him, taking him by surprise. Seconds later I pulled back with a grin, "Later, Epps."

He stared at me as if I where crazy, the shrugged and went back to walking to where ever he was going in the beginning. I turned and walked towards Sides' room. I knocked and watched as Sunny opened the door, I walked in and looked over to where Sides was sitting down, "Sides, mind putting your holo on for a bit?"

He seemed to jump up and straight away his holo came into view. "What do you want Maggie?"

I didn't answer and went straight to business not caring if Sunny was in the same room, and kissed Sides.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and took over, kissing me with what I can only define as a Sides kiss.

My knees suddenly felt like Jelly, and Sides pulled back, I heard Sunny snort. I pushed my self away from Sides and walked towards the door, "Bye Sides." I walked out and found Mikaela there, staring at me with a raised brow.

"I think I like Sides the best." I muttered and disappeared down the corner trying to regain my composer.

I sighed and walked towards the sulking mech I just happened to find against the wall.

Okay step one complete, find the mech, now to complete step two. I walked over to him, "Hey, Mudflap, you okay?"

He nodded and his holo came into view, "Yeah, but what are ya doing here, Maggie?"

" I just came to finished my dare." I kissed him shortly and pulled back, "Thanks for that, Mudflap."

He suddenly smiled, "Maybe we can do that again sometime, sweetie?" I laughed and waved at him.

"Bye Mudflap."

I walked towards my next target who was walking towards his room bobbing his head to the music that played from his sound system.

"Hey, Jazz. Can you put the song on 'Don't trust me' by 3OH!3?" He smiled down at me and put the song on that I wanted.

I waved my hips around, "Mind putting your holo on Jazz? Just for a sec."

He grinned and put his holo on, dancing a bit to the music, I walked over to his and wrapped my arms around him. He stopped dancing and looked down at me, "What are ya doing, girly?"

"Nothing, just want a piece of the Jazzman." I covered his lips with mine and kissed him, which he gladly returned.

I stopped and pulled back looking at the now grinning Jazz, "I new ya couldn't resist my charm."

I laughed, "What-ever, bye Jazz."

I turned to corner and walked towards the meeting place, seeing as Jay was there and Amy was turning the corner as well as Mikaela.

I sighed and waited for them to come over.

---Normal---

The girls finally finished there small mission, each one having a smile and grin on there face.

"I guess it all went well?" Mikaela asked.

The girls nodded, "Now lets go inside, I've got some questions I was wondering about. But lucky you its not about the game just now. It's more evil..." Mikaela continued. And walked back inside the room.

AN: Sorry about this weird chappie but I just kinda had a weird moment where my mind goes blank and my fingers just take over the key board. I'm planning to finish this girls night thing by the next chappie and then more fun is planned for the girls. Be warned...girls

are coming...

Review please and for crying out loud tell me if this chappie was just too weird, I need to know!


	6. Chapter 6

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 6: Never saw that coming

Th girls where all inside, sitting and waiting for Mikaela to return from the toilet. And during this little break the girls decided to talk about there targets and the results.

"I mean, seriously, Sides was heaps good. I could have died if I hadn't pulled away." Maggie explained.

Amy smirked, "I see you like some-one, more than you should."

Maggie smiled, "So how was Sunstreaker?"

Amy frowned, "I managed to come out alive right, so that means Sunny was acting real out of character and started going all googoo eyed on me. But damn, he was good."

The girls laughed at Amy, then Mikaela walked on, a smirk in place. "Okay, now the questions I ask you now you have to answer and the dares lets just say, you can deny them if you don't want to die."

The girls stared questionably at Mikaela, "And what type of dares would they be?" Jay asked.

"Ones that only the bravest of females can do." Mikaela stated and then she smirked evilly.

"Time to start, we all get turns at asking everyone the same question. I'll start." Mikaela explained and then put on her best thinking pose, "Name one decepticon that you would want to kiss?"

Jay gapped at Mikaela, Maggie gasped, and well Amy she just grinned like a cheshire cat.

Mikaela turned to Jay who took her time in answering, "I guess I'd choose Barricade, he'd at least listen for a second or so to let me explain." She laughed nervously.

Everyone turned there attention to Maggie, "I guess I'd choose the one that was frozen, Megatron was it?"

The girls gasped and Amy chose to speak up, "Wow. You really _do_ like them bad, Maggie."

Maggie flushed with embarrassment, but then turned to Amy, "Who would you chose?"

Amy stopped short of her laugh, "I'd choose Blackout. Something about him that screams awesome."

Jay shook her head, "Typical."

Amy glared at her sister, "What is that suppose to mean!?"

Jay just shrugged, "Okay. My turn to ask a question. Hmmm...Who, as in 'bots and 'cons would you do _it _with?"

Amy gasped, "Jay, I never new you where that perverted!"

Jay just glared at Amy, "Don't act innocent. I bet you little mind was imagining millions of ways to get it on with Wheelie."

Amy frowned, "Now that is just sick."

Maggie and Mikaela just both stared at the arguing sisters until they finally stopped, "I guess I'd do it with...Ratchet. He'd be good,especially with the hands." Mikaela finally answered.

Maggie and Jay looked at her funny, "Okay..."

Amy took it as her turn to speak, "Hmm...I'd choose Bumblebee. You'd have to wonder what perverted thoughts he's covering up with those innocent eyes."

The girls all smirked and nodded and Maggie added in her chosen one, "I'd do it with Optumis. Who doesn't like a guy that can take control."

With this the girls burst out laughing, "I'd wanna see the results of that sometime." Amy answered.

Amy stood up imitating Maggie, "Oh, look at me. I just did it with Optumis and I couldn't walk for a week." She laughed and pretended she had a cane and a hunched back.

The girls burst out laughing, while Maggie pouted and tried to hold in her laughter but failed. Finally Maggie asked her question, "Okay. Who do you think is the best, including personalities out of these guys, Lennox, Epps or Sam?"

Mikaela chose the time to speak, "Sam is cute and all, but I like Lennox just a tad."

Maggie nodded, "Got you there girl."

Jay also answered hers, "I think Epps, he is funny."

Now it left Amy to her choice, "My choice is not because of the kiss, but I'll pick Lennox."

"Ohh, getting it on with the married one. Tell me what _was _his kiss like?" Maggie laughed.

Amy just blushed, "Well lets start from the beginning shall we. I just got out of Optumis office and went off in search for Lennox which I also stated out loud. Then he kinda popped out of no where and told me that he was right behind me. Which caused me to be the clumsy on and fall onto me face. He helped me up and asked what I wanted, and I just told him not to shoot me after the kiss. And then I kissed him and he then started kissing me back. And when I pulled back I was like all 'Wow' on the inside."

Mikaela whistled, "I think he likes you." The other nodded.

Amy frowned, "Oh please. It was probably his only reaction to that kiss, it meant nothing. And besides his married and therefore has no reason to like me." She argued back.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Have you no eyes. If he kissed you back it had to mean something. And besides you are kinda hot, and your personality is nice. If you don't believe me just watch him tomorrow when you walk out of here in some sexy clothes."

Amy chocked on her coke, "Oh, so now your setting me up?"

"Nah, just proving a theory."

"Whatever. Now its my turn. Out of Sunny and Sides and Mudflaps and Skids, who would you think would be a better guardian?" Amy asked.

The girls stopped to think, "I'd choose Skids, he's cool to hang around and at least he can protect me with his 'Kung Fu ninja' stuff." Mikaela answered.

"I'd go for Sides," Jay also added in.

Everyone turned there attention to Maggie who was chewing on some chips, "I'd choose Mudflap!" While she said that, she decided it would be best if it rained half chewed chips onto the girls.

"Gross, lady. Cover your mouth!" Jay exclaimed.

Maggie just grinned, "I was never a lady, just a rule breaker."

Now it was back to the start and was Mikaela's turn to ask a question or in her case dare, "Okay since we done some questions, I wanna see how you'll react when I dare you this stuff, remember you can back down. But you don't have too unless you know what to do and where to find them."

The others nodded, "Okay, I dare each one of you. If you see one, to kiss a decepticon with ya tongues." Mikaela grinned.

Maggie chocked in her chips, Jay gasped and then spat out all her drink that was choking her and Amy lets just say nothing ended well for her.

"What type of dare is that?!" Jay demanded.

Mikaela just grinned, "I told you, its only for the bravest of the bravest of females."

Amy finally got out of her shock and smiled, "I'll do it."

Jay glared at her sisters stupidity, "Are you crazy!? You wouldn't even be able to get to the head before your killed?"

Amy just shook her head, "Yeah, but it'd be worth it if I could plant a kiss on one of them. Maybe, Barricade or Blackout, but Blackout is not here so I'd go with Barricade."

Maggie just stared, "Even if I might get killed, I do wanna see how good the decepticons are at kissing."

Jay just shook her head in disagreement. "I wont do it, sorry but I want to live till I'm ninety."

The girls just rolled there eyes and Amy added in, "Not with me around you ain't." Jay just groaned and grabbed her pillow.

"You know what girls, I'm actually tired and I want to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, g'night." With that Jay plumped down on her makeshift bed and was out like a light.

The remaining three just turned to each other with wonder, "Ya wanna go to bed or play some more?" Maggie asked.

"I don't really mind, but the hunting and kissing really did wear me down a bit. I suppose we could just do something less tiring." Amy added, and yawned.

"Nah, better get to bed. I don't wanna get up too late tomorrow. Good night, girls." Mikaela answered and jumped into her bed. Amy and Maggie following suit.

"Night, 'kaela." Amy yawned out and finally drifted off to sleep. The others as well.

---Nine thirty in the morning---

"Guys. Wake up! I have ta tell you something!" Amy shouted while throwing pillows at the other girls.

Maggie yawned, "What is it?"

Amy stopped jumping and smiled, "You know that dare we wanted to do. We can do it now! Optumis and Ironhide captured Barricade, he's in the med bay now!"

Mikaela and Maggie where up in a flash both grinning, "Well, I can't believe our luck."

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Jay grumbled into her pillow.

Amy just rolled her eyes, "Get up, Jazz is waiting for you outside." That sure did wake up Jay as she bounded towards the bathroom and got cleaned.

Minutes later, while the girls where talking, Jay came out of the bathroom looking better then before, "I'm off to see Jazz. Later girls. Don't get killed." She added and walked out of the room.

The girls just shrugged and went to get ready, making sure to clean up a bit along the way.

---An hour later---

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" Amy whined, as she watched Mikaela and Maggie put the finishing touches of make-up on.

"Oh, alright. Just shut up or I'll go blind 'cause of you." That was Maggie who was right now putting some eye-liner on and almost jabbing her eye with it when Amy replied.

"No! I'm hungry and I'm bored. And I wanna see 'Cade-Cade."

The other two sighed and finally to Amy's relief finished putting on there make-up.

They walked down the hall until they stopped inside the dining room, all grabbing some breakfast and sitting down on a table. They all chatted about un-important things until, the boys joined them, boys being, Ironhide, Sam, Epps, Jazz and Lennox.

"Hey, have fun last night?" Sam asked.

Mikaela smiled and leaned against Sam, "Sure did. Miss me?"

Sam nodded and smiled, Amy turned back to her food with a annoyed face one, "Keep the mushy stuff to yourself. Geez, I want to keep my breakfast inside."

Mikaela just stuck her tongue out at Amy, then smiled once she spotted Lennox. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom." She kicked Amy's leg to get her attention and nodded towards her.

"Yeah, me too. Be back in a bit."

They both walked into the bathroom. Mikaela practically dragging Amy in. "Lennox is there. Time to make a myth and fact. Now act normal and then we'll see how he reacts to you and stuff. Don't blow your cover, understood?"

Amy huffed, "Damn, you sound like I'm on a secret mission."

Mikaela just shook her head, "You would be if I where in charge of you."

They both nodded when they finished working on there plan and made there way back to the boys and Maggie, who happened to be left behind.

"What did you get stuck or something? Sure took your time in there." Ironhide stated with a laugh.

Mikaela just rolled her eyes, "What-ever. Don't make me paint you pink."

Ironhide just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Jazz, who was playing with something in his hand, which appeared to be a coin.

Amy who was trying not to notice the attention she was getting from Maggie and Sam and she pocked her food and then stuffed it in her mouth. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "What the hell! Why are you staring at me like that?"

Maggie laughed and Sam just smiled, "Just wondering what Mikaela told you in the bathroom."

Amy glared at Sam, "Confidential. Maggie as for you, it was mentioned last night, right after I told you my story about life and being clumsy."

This gained the attention from Lennox, "How confidential?"

Amy frowned, "Hey, its girl business. Mikaela's just trying to prove something."

"And what is she trying to prove?" Sam asked.

Amy finally glared at Sam, "If Barricade is hotter than Starscream? There happy?" Her lie wasn't detected and Maggie finally got the idea.

"Oh, hehe, _That!_"

Sam paled, "Why the hell would you want to know something like that!?"

Amy finally smiled, "Dunno. We are just curious girls,"

Mikaela right now was trying to hold in her laughter when she saw the looks that covered the 'bots holo's faces. Priceless. Finally unable to contain her hysteric laughing, she burst. Laughing her head off, while the others stared at her as if she finally went crazy.

Amy just looked at her crazily, "I'm just gonna leave now." She got up and walked out towards Ratchet's med bay.

Unknown to her she was followed but non other than Lennox. "You know your headed towards Ratchet's med bay, right?"

Amy squealed, and once again tripped over her feet as she spun around, "Damn, my heart can't take anymore of that stuff."

Lennox just looked at her, "Sure. But you never answered my question."

Amy just nodded, "Yeah, I know where I'm going." She turned around again and started to walked, but Lennox quickly caught up to her.

"Why are you headed to Ratchet's med bay?" He asked.

"To complete my mission." Amy stated with an accent she picked up from Jetfire.

Lennox just nodded, "Wait, what mission?" He stopped walking.

Amy looked at him, mirth in her eyes, "To see who looks better Barricade or Starscream."

Lennox gapped at her for a bit, "You where serious about that,"

Amy just nodded, "Yep, and besides I want to beat Mikaela at her own dare." She covered her mouth, knowing she just told something that was not meant to be told.

Lennox once again stopped, "What dare?" He looked at Amy pointedly.

Amy gulped, "I'll tell you, just don't shoot me. Mikaela's the real target."

Lennox looked at her, "Why do you think I'd shoot you?"

Amy laughed, "You do carry around a gun, and Ironhide being your guardian, his temper and love for shooting things has probably rubbed up on you."

Lennox just rolled his eyes, "Tell me what she wanted you to do."

Amy took a big breathe, "Well she dared us to determine you could plant a kiss on Barricade and come back alive."

She looked at Lennox who was looking at her as though she were crazy, "Don't look at me like that."

"You know that you could get killed, but hey, your funeral." Lennox stated.

"Well, duh. Who's else would it be?" Amy scoffed then smiled, "Besides I know what'll work to get him to not kill me."

Lennox looked at her, "And what would that be?"

"Simple, everyone has a weak spot even a decepticon, you just have to find it. And I know just where it is." Amy smiled and turned back to her walk. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her she turned around only to find Lennox looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find his weakness, seeing as you found mind within a second." He stepped in closer.

Amy gulped, "Hey, it was a lucky guess,"

Lennox laughed, "Sure you did. Well I'll see you later. I got stuff to do."

With that he walked away, leaving a confused Amy behind. "Okay..."

---Jay and Jazz---

Both Jay and Jazz where now sitting atop Jazz's hood holding hands.

"Jay, ya now I like ya more den a friend, right?" Jazz told her, leaning down to Jay.

Jay smiled, "I figured it out already. But the question it, can you dance?"

Jazz just looked at her strangely, "What does dancing have anything to do with this?"

"I dunno you tell me." With that Jay jumped off the hood and turned on Jazz's radio and the song, 'Low' By Flow Rider came on and Jay started dancing to the song.

Jazz grinned, "Yeah, girl. That's what I'm talking about." He joined her soon after and they both danced away, eventually tiring and falling to the ground laughing, "Ya got da beat girl. I'm proud of ya!" He hugged her.

Jay snuggled closer to him, "I always had the beat, just never showed it."

Jazz just smirked, "I'm sure of that."

---Back at the base with Bumblebee---

Bumblebee was once again stuck on guard duty, which was not the best thing to be doing on such a boring day like this. He had tried to find Amy but got in trouble by Prowl for leaving his job.

He frowned when he felt another being coming towards him. A hand rested on his shoulder, "Bumblebee, you can go now. You finished your duty."

Bumblebee practically jumped up with joy and ran into the base towards Amy's room, only to find her not there. He called Ratchet, "Ratchet have you seen Amy?"

Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Amy who was sitting on the berth Barricade resided, talking non stop to the mech who didn't seem to mind the company. "She is here. With Barricade, seemingly keeping him company, out of boredom."

Bumblebee once again ran down the halls towards the med bay and burst in, smiling when he saw Amy look his way smiling also.

"Bumblebee!" She exclaimed.

Bumblebee walked up to her and picked her up, "Want to go for a drive?"

Amy nodded and looked back over at Barricade, "Bye 'Cade."

Barricade mumbled something, and then Bumblebee left with Amy in his hand.

"Where are we going Bee?" Amy asked, looking up at him.

Bee shrugged, "I dunno. Where do you wanna go?"

Amy shrugged, "Lets go somewhere peaceful, I feel like spending some time with you."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed into his Camaro form and Amy got in, Bee's engine started and then he drove past the gate and down a path which Amy had not been down before.

The ride was quite and finally Bee rolled to a stop at a cliff which Amy recognized the autobots had been at when Optumis sent the message to the other autobots. Amy got out and Bumblebee transformed.

Amy smiled up at him, "This place is great Bee. Thanks." She hugged his leg and Bee patted her head in return.

They both sat down, Amy sitting on Bumblebee's leg. Drawing patterns on the metal there unconsciously. Bee shivered and looked down at Amy noticing she was too quite, "What's wrong?"

Amy looked up at Bee, "Well...its kinda hard to say. But I'll try." Amy stood up and hugged Bee, "I kinda like you Bee." Amy blushed.

Bee's mask slipped down to cover his own embarrassment. Amy looked at him sadly taking that in a whole different way then Bee expected.

Bee finally realizing this cooed down at her and wrapped his fingers around her and lifting her up to his face, "_You are the person I care about most...We got to stick together." _Bee said through his radio, and Amy smiled.

Then giggled and planted a small kiss on his metal cheek, "Thats nice to know."

AN: I decided to add some mushy stuff into this, seeing at you might get confused about who liked who, and aww the girl night finally ended, but it needed to happen. it might take a while to get the next chapter up, seeing at me brain had worked over board to think about this chapter.

Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that I could use in my next chapter. Thanks. And thankyou to those people who reviewed and didn't have a fanfiction account, I would have replied with thanks and all. Anyway thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 7: Back to What!?

Amy and Jay, where both standing outside Optumis' office. Waiting for the door to finally be answered.

At last, about too long for the girls to count, the door opened and Optumis stood there smiling down at the girls, offering them a hand.

They both climbed on, holding onto a finger. Optumis placed them back onto his desk, and sat down. "Its good to see you girls again." He stated.

Amy smiled and Jay just sat down, "How are you doing, Optumis?"

"Functioning." He simply replied, "You girls know that you have been here for a week and all. We'll seeing that it is safe enough for you to go back to school. We decided that you should go back there."

Jay frowned, "Does that mean we won't be coming here anymore?"

Optumis shook his head, "No. You will be coming back, to ensure your safety. I hope you understand this. You girls need to continue with your education."

Amy nodded, "Got you loud and clear, Optumis."

"Then its settled. But I'm afraid either Mudflap or Skids can take you there." He sounded petrified.

Jay smirked, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

The girls bid him good bye and walked down the never ending flight of stairs, reaching the bottom and running out the door.

"No! We have to go to school!" Amy whined

Jay shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted. And speaking of fun. What happened between you and Barricade? Lennox told me you where in the med bay talking to him."

Amy jumped to life, "Oh crap. I promised 'Cade. I'd keep him company today. Later Jay." With that she ran off towards the med bay.

Jay shook her head and continued walking towards the mess hall, looking for some good company.

-Amy-

I giggled when Ratchet let me in, leading me towards Barricade who was now glaring at the ceiling. "You better be careful, Amy," Ratchet warned.

I nodded, and climbed up the Barricade, sitting on his chest. "Hey 'Cade. How you doing?"

Barricade grumbled something and finally answered with a, "Could be better,".

I looked at him curiously, "Hey. Have you ever thought of joining the autobots? We all know its a lost cause to be fighting along the decepticons with Starscream leading."

He turned to me with a glare, "Like that would ever happen."

"What do you mean by that. All we have to do is tell Optumis, and he'd get you up and outta the med bay." I said, then giggled when an evil idea came to mind.

"While your at it, why don't you tell that weapon specialists cannons are only good at making popcorn." He replied sarcastically.

I laughed, imagining the millions of ways that Ironhide would react to that, all ending with something being blown to smithereens.

Barricade looked up at me and I smiled down at him, "Optumis would understand what you want. But do you want to?"

He was silent for a while, staring into my eyes as I stared into his, glowing red optics. "I guess you make a point human. I'll join."

I smiled widely and jumped down from him, "Well then. I'm gonna ask Optumis if you can. Be back soon, 'Cade."

I ran out the door and towards Optumis' office.

-Ratchet and Barricade-

Ratchet looked over at Barricade, "You know that she is in love with Bumblebee." Ratchet stated.

Barricade looked over at him, "Why does that matter to me?"

Ratchet shrugged, "It so happens that two other mechs and one human like her. They have all come in and told me. Even though you seem to hate humans, you don't push her off when she comes to visit. I just want to tell you that she is attached to Bumblebee and he the same."

Barricade continued to stare at the medic, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm simply telling you that you should be careful that you don't fall in love with her that way." Ratchet added.

Barricade froze and finally answered, "I wont fall in love with a human. But I wont push her away. She is the only one that gives me company in this empty place."

Ratchet nodded and went back to his work, leaving Barricade to his thoughts.

-Amy and Jay-

"Aww! I don't wanna do to school. I like it here. Jay, go complain to Optumis! Explain the reason school is classified torture for us!" Amy whined, rolling around on her bed, watching Jay walk around putting on her clothes, while Mudflap and Skids waited outside.

Jay huffed and turned to her sister, "Your doing all the whining so why don't you just tell him." After that Amy shut up and they both got ready in semi-silence.

"I wonder what Kriss would say about the cars. I mean they are awesome looking." Amy murmured out loud, walking out the door with her sister and towards the now fighting twins.

"I thaid that I wanna take Amy and you take Jay!" Mudflap punched his brother in the face.

"Nah! I said that I'm taking Amy before you said that!" Skids landed a hit on his brothers face.

"Thagger! That hurt!" They continued to brawl it out, while Amy and Jay stood there watching the two.

Amy looked at her watch, "Well, at least this passes the time." She smirked.

Jay shook her head and looked towards the shadow that now stood over them and the twins, who was non-other than Ironhide.

"Oh, thwit!" Mudflap exclaimed, transformed and shoved Amy into his cab then taking off through the base, Jay and Skids on his tail.

"Nice save." Amy commented, patting the dashboard.

Mudflap hummed, "Alwayth ith."

Amy looked back at the other two who where catching up to there side, looking like they where having the time of there lives.

-Jay and Skids-

"I wonder what Amy and Mudflap's are up to?" Jay asked, humming along with the song playing through the radio.

Turning the corner, the door opened and Skids replied, "Who cares. This is your stop, fun while it lasted."

Patting the dashboard, Jay bid her fair well and closed the door, waiting up for her sister as she caught up to her.

"So, what are you going to do while were waiting for the bell to ring?" Amy asked, leaning against Mudlfap's alt form.

Jay shrugged and jumped up onto Skids hood, "Just wait and don't act like an idiot."

Amy glared at her sister, "Your the idiot around here."

Jay turned to her sister, "Prove it, dumbass."

Amy huffed and turned away, "Your the dumbass for asking me to prove it to you."

Jay reeled back in shock then glared at her sister, seeing as Amy one the battle that she started. "What ever."

"Amy! Jay! There you guys are!" A voice came from behind the two, then footsteps.

They both turned around to see Kriss running towards them with a huge smile. Amy's face turned into a happy one and Jay just smiled, "Kriss! You made it on time!"

They all laughed and hugged each other. "What the hell happened? You where gone a week and now you just pop out of no-where with two Chevy's. Spill all the facts."

Amy looked over at Jay, who winked her way, "To hard to explain, but lets just say we met some real awesome people on the way home and then some moving out we had to get done." Jay lied smoothly.

Kriss frowned, "Moving out? Your moving?"

Amy smiled, "Yep. Awesome apartment outside of town."

Before Kriss could say anything else, the bell rang and off to class they went.

-_After school- _

Amy and Jay walked outside, chatting about the latest gossip that they had missed for the week that they had been away.

They both stopped in the stop where there rides where suppose to be, "What the hell!?" Amy exclaimed, looking around everywhere for Mudflap or Skids.

Jay was surprised, "We got ditched."

Amy huffed and looked around some more, "Oh, no we didn't."

"Oh look who it is. Freak one and her sister moron. How are you girls going? Don't tell me you actually have a ride?" The more annoyingly sluttish girl in school announced, all of her followers behind her with smug faced on.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Lookey here, Slut one and her group of whores. And yes we do have a ride." Amy smirked evilly, looking towards her sister, then walking up to Gemma, "And for your information we do have a ride, more then one and a hell of a lot more sicker than your beat up piece of crap."

Amy grabbed Jay's arm and dragged her over to the alt form of Ironhide, seeing Lennox and Ironhide's holo stepping out of his cab, both dressed in army gear.

Amy laughed and glanced at her sister with a wink, Jay winked back.

"Amy! Jay! Finally decided to get out of school." Lennox exclaimed.

Amy smirked and kissed his cheek, "Nice to see you too, Lennox." She looked back at the girls, "Sorry, but I have to get going."

The girls gapped at her and Jay. Who had hugged up to Ironhide's side inside the cab. Amy smirked some more and climbed into the monster of a truck, called Ironhide. Lennox following behind her with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Amy shrugged, "I hate those girls." Jay nodded her head and took out her trigonometry book.

Amy looked over towards her sister and then the book, "Aww! I hate that class. Who am I going to bribe to be my calculator for the day?" She questioned, looking down at Ironhide's radio.

"Don't even think about it." Came Ironhide's reply.

"Damn," Amy huffed.

Jay shook her head, "You do have a brain, so use it."

"Me brain don't want to work for stupid class called trigonometry." Amy whined stupidly.

Jay rose a brow, "Your brain doesn't even wont to work for you." Jay laughed at Amy's face, as they pulled into the base, jumping out of Ironhide and running towards Jazz and Bee.

Amy hugged the life out of Bee, whining, "Bee, don't make me go back." Or begging, "Please, be my calculator."

Bee hugged her back and placed her on his shoulder, "Ok."

Jay watched from her perch on Jazz's shoulder, "She is evil."

Jazz shook his head and laughed, "Can I be your Calculator?" He questioned.

Jay laughed, "If your up for the challenge."

Jazz smirked, "Always am Baby."

AN: I am SO Sorry that this couldn't come up earlier. Going on a holiday does that to you and your stories. But I came back all refreshed and ready to write. I hope you like this chapter, which happens to be shorter then the rest but hey, I am thinking about what will happen in the future of this story. Review all you want, spelling suggestions welcome. As well as your thoughts on what should happen in the future. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 8: Freedom is not a word to describe this

-Amy-

I walked through the base, humming a familiar tune that I heard playing through 'Bee's radio not long ago, _Art of Love, _by Guy Sebastian. Catchy song.

I sighed, Jay and me had been in the base for a month now, since the Baseball incident day, that's what I started to call it. And Hell! You can never get bored of being around these guys. Yesterday, the girls and me had decided to play a little game between us, where we each had t dress up as a person from a movie.

And that lead me to my current problem, I was trying to figure out what to wear, but so where to girls and since they had no clue about the action and sci-fi things that we had to dress up as, I took the liberty to help them choose. Hallowean was just several hours away, and the base had planned to take a little day off and have a little dress-up party.

So, not long ago I had made a list of what we could dress up as. I looked over the piece of paper in my hand, going through the list.

_Costume/Dress up list_

_-Jack Sparrow(Good one.)_

_-Will Turner_

_-Elizabeth Swann_

_-Barbossa_

_-Davy Jones_

_-Alien_

_-Predator_

_-Ironman_

_-Eragon_

_-Batman_

_-Superman_

_-Cat Women(Mikaela;)_

_-Edward Cullen(Sparkle Sparkle)_

_-Arnold Schwarznegger(??? I don't know a thing)_

_-Minnie Mouse_

_-Mr Wonka(Don't you just love that guy?)_

_-Cruella Di Vil_

Out of the never ending list, in my opinion, I chose just a few. I chose to either be dressed as Jack or Mr Wonka, they just had such cool costumes.

I turned into the diner place, and spotted the three girls sitting there, chatting with each other. I smiled and walked over to them. "So, whose ready to get dressed?" I asked as I sat down.

Jay smiled, "Born ready, baby."

I huffed at her comment and turned to the others, "Okay, out of the list I had made I chose two characters that you would best suit."

They all nodded and I continued, "Okay, Mikaela it was very hard for me to decide," I heard the others snort, "I chose to give you the choice of either Cat Women or Cruella de Vil. What would it be?"

I could see Jay and Maggie holding back there laughter, and I contained myself and pulled the most serious face I could. Mikaela looked like she was on the brig of cracking with either laughter or anger.

She finally burst, "I choose Cat Women!" She yelled through her laughter, slapping me over the back.

I smiled and turned to Jay, "Your choice is either between Elizabeth Swann or Batman, choose wisely." I warned her with a smile. then adding, "Oh and remember you can change your choices later, this is only my opinion on what you should wear."

Jay relaxed, "Let me see the list."

I let her take the list an watched as she skimmed through it, "Can I dress up as Cinderella?"

I snorted, "Yeah, course you can."

I grabbed the list and handed it over to Maggie who looked over it and frowned, "What ever happened to spiderman?"

I smirked, "I guess he got caught up. It wont be that bad if some-one took his place, now would it?"

Maggie smirked as her eyes twinkled in a way I didn't like, "Oh, he got caught up."

I grabbed the list back and laughed nervously, "Well. I'm going as...Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

The other nodded and we made our way towards the closest autobots to us, and looky here, Barricade. I smirked, "Oi, Barricade. Mind doing me a favor?"

-Maggie-

I was shocked to see Barricade actually comply to Amy's request. I thought these guys hated humans? Oh well.

"So..." I heard Amy, try to break the awkward silence as we rode in Barricade to the costume store in town.

"You know if, for some reason I get killed, no offense Barricade-" Jay started.

"None taken." Barricade grumbled.

"-I am going to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life, pulling all those poltergeist moves on you, when your all alone in the room, and then write on the walls that I'm coming for you..." Jay glared, the evil look sending chills down everyones spine.

Amy shivered in her seat, "Sis. I swear if you pull a prank like that on me, knowing that I am scared shitless of that stuff I will and I mean _will_ hurt you." Her voice sounded so serious, that it didn't even sound like Amy.

Silence came over us, it was uncomfortable and uneasy, sending chills down my spine. I leaned back into the seat and looked out the window.

The silence and the ride was unnerving, and I swear I just heard Barricade's engine get quieter, then all of a sudden he pulled up at the costume store, parking right in front of it.

We all hopped out at once, Amy staying behind to speak with Barricade a bit, all I heard was, "Thanks." And "Watch your back.".

I walked inside, thinking to myself about how Amy could trust Barricade. I shrugged it off, looking at the guy behind the desk, he seemed decent, at least not like half the wierdo's you usually see sitting behind a costume store desk.

"Can I help you misses?" He asked.

I looked over at Mikaela who nodded, I turned back to him, "Yeah, we need costumes for Cat Women, Cinderella, Spiderman and Jack Sparrow? You got 'em?"

He nodded and motioned for us to follow, "We've got several styles of the costumes so you need to try 'em on and see what you like best." He grabbed several out of the coat rack, looking over them, then at us, then looking back at the costume in disgust, "No, no this wont do." He grabbed another one and proceeded to pick out costumes. Us following behind him.

He finally stopped at the desk and gave us the costumes, "Okay, Spiderman." I stepped up and took the two that where given to me, one red and the other black. I smirked and immediately chose the black one, what people would give to be the bad spiderman.

"Cinderella." He handed Jay, four different ball dresses, all either white, yellow or pink, and one of all three. Jay smiled and thanked him.

"Cat Women." He handed them to Mikaela as she approached, all of them being of tight leather or black material. Along with the mask.

"And finally, Jack Sparrow." Amy took hers with a smile on her face. The only thing that was different was the coat, one was dark blue and the other a more original Jack Sparrow-ish color.

The man pointed us towards the change room and we all stepped in, Jay having slight trouble with all her dresses. I laughed at her and closed my door. Beginning to change into my spider man outfit.

"Damn! I'd hate to break it to ya, guys, but spiderman must have learnt to bare with the crap that this masks make you go through." I spoke, stepping out of my changing room, looking at the mirror with a un-noticeable smile.

I heard Mikaela snort, "Deal with it baby! You should see what the hell I have to squeeze my ass into!"

I laughed, imagining her trying to put on the tight leather. "Must be hell for you, Mikaela, huh?"

I didn't get a reply and I knew that I was right.

"You guys do know that I have to squeeze into a bloody dress that squeezes my chest so much that I'm sure I'm gonna be flat-chested for the rest of my life." I heard Jay wheeze out, probably having trouble with the corset, or was it dress.

"Hey, guys. Have you realized that the only one that is not complaining about her costume is Amy?" I said out loud, banging on Amy's door for emphasize.

Mikaela stepped out of her changing room with a smile, that would make any man melt, "Yeah I have. Amy are you regretting on choosing Jack as the person you wanna dress up as?"

I heard Jay's door unlock and she came out in the yellow ball gown, "Yeah, Amy. The Kraken got your tongue?"

I heard Amy snort, "You know what. The reason I'm not complaining is-" She stepped out of her changing room, "--is because I have nothing to complain about, luv."

I nodded, "Well, your the blindin' image of Jack 'imself!" I put on my best pirate accent, hard to do when your not one and when you are dressed as Spiderman.

Amy smiled, then smile looking so much like Jack's million dollar grin. "Aye. Shame that ye can't be on me crew." Amy retorted with her pirate accent.

The man returned and I swear I just heard him squeal, "Ladies! We have much to do! Make-up and hair, ladies! Follow me!"

I declared that this man was a little too into his job as he lead us toward the little hair and make-up dress shop.

"All right ladies! Take your seats and put on the make-up!" He disappeared again.

I heard Mikaela mumble something about hair. I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest, "Spiderman does _not _wear make-up." I said and stood up to help Amy with her Jack Sparrow make-up and wig.

"Need some help?" I asked.

Amy looked up from the mirror where she was doing her eyes, "Yeah. That'd be great." I beamed and grabbed the black eye liner, while Amy held up a image of Jack Sparrow. And then the work began.

-Girls and their costumes-

Once again all the girls looked over each other, nodding when they thought that they did look like the actual characters, Cinderella and Cat women, who sashayed down the small run way, while Spiderman walked normally and Jack, well walked like the same drunken person he was, or should we saw swaggered.

The man sat down on chair behind the desk and clicked away on his cash register. "That would be $362.50, ladies." He told the girls.

Amy gapped and reached into her wallet pulling out the money, "Lennox is _so _gonna kill me." She whispered.

Mikaela looked over at her, "Thats not your money, is it?"

Amy smiled, her gold teeth showing, "Not one bit."

Jay snorted, out of her character as being princess, "Lets just say, Lennox is gonna have a fit when he finds out Amy _borrowed_ money from his wallet."

The girls chuckled as they thanked the man and walked outside towards Barricade.

They all stopped when a group of men walked over to them, smiling like maniacs. "Well, well. What do we have here? Girls that wanna give us a show?" The man that spoke laughed.

Mikaela glared at the man, through her mask, "Get outta here, before I call the cops."

The man laughed, "Oh, what are they gonna do? Huh?"

Amy laughed, "You really wanna know?" She stepped closer, smirking when they all looked at her, "Why don'cha look behind ya?"

All of a sudden there was a whirl of machines and clicking gears, and they men slowly turned around, fear evident on there features. Barricade bent down to there level, glaring at them, they all waited with caution and fear of what he was going to do.

Barricade smirked and brought his hand out, "Boo." He breathed.

The men screamed and ran away, while the girls stayed behind laughing there asses off. Barricade quickly transformed and the girls got in.

"You still got it, Barricade." Amy said as she patted the dashboard.

Barricade rumbled with agreement and the girls fell silent.

Amy looked down at the fake compass, taking it out and opening it with a grin, "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm and really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, Yo ho!"

AN: Wow! This was made up on the spot. I hope its not that bad, as you read earlier, it had been a month at the base for the girls, and Barricade had been let out. That would be explained later on. And this would be continued in the next chapter. Anyway, Merry X-Max! I am so happy I survived school this long. I hope that I get some reviews, there had been a lack of them last chapter and I'm not sure you guys are interested in this anymore. So, I'm setting a little thing called, me getting at least three reviews and you get your next chapter, savvy?


	9. Chapter 9

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 9: There is always a reason behind the mask

The girls where still riding in Barricade, laughing and chatting about the sleepover they had, the memories and the embarrassment.

"Remember that dare Amy, the one that we still have to do?" Mikaela announced, motioning very carefully towards Barricade's steering wheel.

Amy grinned, "How could I forget, dear Mikaela, but I'm not sure that he would like it. For all we know he probably has some-one in his life already or might not even be interested."

Mikaela smirked, "Oh, but I'm sure he'll like it. I mean-" She gently stroked the leather seat she was sitting on, "He is one _fine_ mech." She taunted.

Barricade had tuned into the conversation between the two girls, only for his curiosity to peek when they mentioned a mech, which he had shivered because of the touch Mikaela had brought on. Revving his engine he sped up and rounded the corner towards the base.

Amy giggled and trailed her fingers along Barricade's radio, "Damn, right about that. I wonder..." She trailed off, giggling when Jay sent her a glare.

"You know that if you get killed for this, I'm not coming to your funeral." Jay threatened.

Amy gasped placing a hand over her chest, "I'm hurt. That really hurt."

Maggie who was staring out the window, watched as Barricade drove through the base doors and towards the rec room. Laughing silently when the sisters started to fight again. She turned her attention to Mikaela.

"Shame that Brawl's not here, Mikaela, ey?" Maggie grinned.

Mikaela frowned then frowned some more, "What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

Maggie continued to grin, "You know what I mean. That little question you decided to pull on us not long ago. The one you managed to dodge."

Mikaela gasped, "That-that's not true. I'd never!"

Amy and Jay had turned there attention to the other girls, either grinning or smirking.

"_You know you want him! He know he want cha! You know you want him-" _Jay sang, ignoring the glare sent her way.

"Don't be so mean!" Mikaela whined, "I'll never kiss one!"

Amy gasped, "Are you forfeiting the challenge? I win!" She cheered.

Mikaela frowned, "Not yet. I get to him before you can even dream of."

Jay's shocked look took over, "Does that mean your dumping Sam?"

Mikaela chocked on air, "Never!'

Amy shook her head and turned to stare as they pulled up in the rec room, "I'm more closer then you think Mikaela." Amy announced in a haunting voice. "RIght Barricade?" She asked.

Barricade was drawn back to the world of the living when he heard his name mentioned he wondered what the hell they where talking about, muttering a audible, "Yes," In response the the question he didn't hear.

Mikaela gasped, "Amy!"

Amy didn't respond and only gapped openly when she heard the answer she didn't expect.

Jay stared in shock at Barricade's steering wheel, "Barricade? Are you alright?"

Barricade came to a stop just outside the rec room, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the gazes on him, "Yes, I am functioning. Did I say something wrong?"

Mikaela decided to finally ask the question, "Do you like Amy?"

Barricade froze, his processors working at a hundred miles per hour, "Not like that if you ask me." He answered, swinging his doors open.

The girls sighed in relief and jumped out of the car, helping Jay with her costume. Amy smiled, "That's a lot of wasted material if you ask me." She said pointing towards the dress Jay wore.

Jay just glared at her, "It's not wasted if I'm wearing it!"

Amy just shook her head and turned to Mikaela, "I want to keep my character together. So," She bowed down and offered a hand to Mikaela, "If you will, Miss."

Mikaela nodded, "This better not effect my character, _Jack Sparrow_." She hooked her arm around Amy's, smiling.

Amy huffed, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, is you will." She smiled, her fake golden teeth showing.

They both finally entered the rec room, finding it booming with music, color and people, well 'Bots as well, though most where in there holo's, some dressed in costumes.

Jay stood beside Amy while looking around for Jazz, "You better not do anything that'd embarrass me Amy." Was he only warning before she disappeared into the crowd of soldiers who cat called and wolf whistled.

Maggie came to stand beside them, "Okay, what do we do?"

Mikaela glanced at Maggie and smirked, "I don't know Spiddy,"

Maggie smiled behind her mask, "Lets not get your tail in a twist. Lets go dance." She grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her towards the center of the room, where others where dancing.

"Mikaela!" They heard a call, Mikaela turned around smiling when she spotted Sam, dressed in simple jeans and a black t-shirt with a Zombie on it.

Mikaela hugged Sam, kissing him. "Hey, Sam. You look nice." She said.

Sam managed to blush while grabbing Mikaela's hand, "Lets go dance," With that they both disappeared, leaving the other two there.

Maggie just shrugged and turned to Amy, "Lets get this party started!" She announced over the music.

Amy nodded smiling and started breaking it down while the song '3' By Brittany Spears came on. She looked around confused, "Who the hell is controlling the music here?"

"I think its Jazz." Maggie answered, motioning towards the little D.J. booth.

Amy nodded and walked towards it, finding Jazz busy flirting with Jay. Amy cleared her throat gaining both of there attention.

Jazz smirked, "What can I do for you Cap'n Jack?"

Amy huffed, "There's this tiny problem I just noticed. I'm sure it'll come to you soon enough."

She watched as Jazz's eyes widened and he went to work on the music, putting the song 'Fired up' By Hush on. Amy grinned and winked towards the two, "No public displays, guys. There's enough horror in this place just as it is."

Amy walked away, leaving them to figure out what she said.

Without notice she walked right into some-one who turned around and faced her with surprise. Amy groaned and looked up at the slightly taller figure. Finding it being, Bumblebee. Smiling Amy hugged 'Bee, pulling back to look at his costume.

He wore black and yellow cargo pants, with a matching black and yellow top and small wings on his back resembling a bee, along with two little antenna's on his head.

"You look cute, 'Bee!" Amy exclaimed, hugging 'Bee once more.

'Bee just blushed slightly and looked over at Amy, "I'm guessing, pirate? Jack Sparrow?"

Amy huffed, "_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" She emphasized the name.

'Bee just laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, twirling Amy around and swinging around to the beat of the song. Amy giggled and slowly started to move her feet, jumping up and down while stepping forward and crossing her legs over. A little move she learnt from Jay.

'Bee just stared at her in wonder, "What are you doing?" He asked, dancing some more to the music. His little gangsta attitude kicking in, while he started it on the dance floor.

Amy smirked, "Oh, you wanna play? Lets play!" Amy jumped up, crossing her legs while spinning 'Michael Jackson' style, then swinging her arms out to pull up her collar and tilt her hat.

'Bee smirked and called Jazz over, who brought Jay over too. "Lets make it sizzle!" He answered back, winking towards Amy.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, noticing they two as they both moved there feet at the beat of the song.

Jazz smirked and casually swung his arm over Jay's shoulder, "I think 'Bee has called on a dance off." With that he joined 'Bee's side, flipping over and twirling on his hand before jumping up and landing on the ground, one knee bent and his arm rest over it. "Bring it!"

Amy smirked and looked over at Jay who stood there dumbfounded, "You gonna stand there like a fish or are ya gonna come and join me?"

Jay glowered at her sister, "Fish can't stand. And if you are that stupid you would have realized that I am wearing a dress, thus making me unable to dance."

Amy just snorted and pulled her sister forward, "Has that ever stopped you before?"

Jay just smirked while glaring at her sister, "Fine, but only this once!"

Amy nodded and started breaking it down, her sister following and joining in cautiously. Jazz and 'Bee bot smirked and started it off...

---

The night passed with much laughter and jokes. The 'bots, having participating in there first party found it awkward when people started asking them to dance and have fun.

Maggie being the one who dragged Optumis onto the dance floor, laughing at his embarrassment. While Mikaela was begging Ironhide to dance, or at least do something other then stand.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top." Mikaela begged, batting her eyes at Ironhide's prone figure.

Grumbling to himself, Ironhide glared at Mikaela, "No! For the last fraggin' time, no!"

Mikaela pouted, glaring behind her when she heard the twins snickering. Then a plan came to mind, "If you don't dance I'll tell everyone your biggest secret."

Now it was Ironhide's turn to widen his eyes, muscles tensing, "You wouldn't," Ironhide warned.

'_He's so gullible.'_ Mikaela thought, nodding her head, "You bet I would."

Ironhide ground his teeth together, "Fine, I'll dance. But only this once!"

With that Mikaela cheered, grabbing Ironhide's hand and dragging him towards the dance-floor.

---

Amy and Jay huffed and puffed, slumping against the nearest seats.

"Never challenge a bot to a dance off." Jay managed to gasp out, chugging down a gallon of water.

Amy nodded, glaring at Jazz and 'Bee who where dancing with other soldier girls that they didn't know.

"Now that's just playing dirty," Amy ground out, nodding towards the tow said guys/holo's.

Jay looked towards Amy's line of view, gasping and glaring, "With you all the way on that, sis."

Amy smirked looking towards her sister, "We where always good at playing these games, Jay. Why don't we show them that we can play too?"

Catching onto her sisters intentions Jay nodded a smiled on her face, before standing and walking towards the lonely Ratchet standing against the wall awkwardly. Amy watched in mild fascination as Jay dragged Ratchet onto the dance floor. Managing to make him loose is grumby attitude and get him to smile and sway to the music.

Amy giggled, looking around for some-one to dance with. She gapped freely when she saw Prime dancing along with some-girl she had not seen before. She was dressed in all pink, sporting two bunny ears on her head.

Shaking her head at the sight of the two she looked around, hoping to find some-one to dance with. Then as if her hopes where answered there stood another holo of a bot. He was tall, dressed in black jeans, a tight fitting black top, showing more muscle then covering. His hair black, shot and spiked while his eyes where bright red.

Amy gasped, giggling as she jogged over towards the person/holo. Who didn't seem to notice her at all. "Hi, stranger." She greeted, smiling up at him.

The holo looked down at Amy before smirking, "I'm hurt. You don't recognize me." His deep, baritone voice spoke.

Amy giggled, trying to hide the shiver that ran down her spine, "I'd recognize you anywhere I go, right, Barricade?"

Barriade's holo just smirked some more, while he reached a hand out to Amy, "Wanna dance?"

Amy smiled, "That's what I came here for," Taking his hand she followed him towards the dance floor.

---

Maggie was dancing beside Mudflap and Skids, who where both arguing and laughing at the same time, they where soon joined by Sunny and Sides who saw it funny to take Maggie and dance with her.

"You know. I think red looks good on you," Sides murmured, resting his head on Maggie's shoulder.

Sunny scoffed, "That's because you are red," As he grabbed a soldier girl by the hand and continued to dance with her, watching with amused eyes as her cheeks reddened.

Sides ignored his twin as he continued to breathe down Maggie's neck, swaying to the music.

Maggie looked around nervously, spotting Amy dancing with another holo she didn't know, then spotting Jay dancing with Ratchet with a knowing smirk on her face, while Jazz watched with a glare, then Mikaela who was dancing with Ironhide who seemed rather annoyed.

"Sides?" She questioned when he stopped swaying and turned around.

Maggie followed his gaze, frowning when she saw Jolt walking towards them with an annoyed look in his face. Hearing Sides chuckle nervously, Maggie glared at him before moving away with her arms crossed.

"Sides! Sunny!" Jolt rumbled, grabbing both twins by there collars and dragging them away. "Don't you know better then to do that to Red alert..." That was all Maggie heard before they disappeared.

Shaking her head she walked over and joined some people dancing.

AN: Dude! I know this took forever but I'll make sure to make it up to all you in the next chapter. Hope you liked this, it seemed random at parts and all. Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 10: '_Holy Pit, your a tiny fleshie!'_

-Amy-

I groaned, rolling off whatever I had been sleeping on. Which was apparently Barricade's hood. I looked around in confusion, finding the place clean of any sign of the party. Looking back at Barricade I tried to gain his attention, "Hey, 'Cade. Where's 'Bee?"

His groan was my answer and I glared kicking him in the tire, which he just replied with by revving his engine. "He's coming to get you, fleshie."

I once again, kicked him in the tire just as 'Bee turned the corner, beaming down when he saw me. "Shut up, scrap metal!" I retorted. Then smiling when 'Bee wrapped his fingers around me and brought up to his face. "Mornin' 'Bee!" I giggled, letting him take me where-ever he wanted to go.

His radio kicked in and replied, "_Good morning, Sunshine!"_.

I smiled up at him, "Always a good way to start the day! Where is everyone else?" I looked around, trying to find traces of the others.

'Bee seemed to jump into action and his playful nature kicked in, "Optumis called it a day off! Said that we should rest up. Were planning on going to the Beach." He stopped when he reached the rec room.

I nodded my head vigorously then beaming down when I saw Mikaela and Jay there, sitting on their own table. "Hey guys!" I called. They both turned in my direction and both grimaced.

I furrowed my brows and looked over at myself, eyes widening in shock when I saw what I was wearing. "'Bee! Why didn't you tell me I was ugly!?" I screeched, trying to wrench myself free of his grip.

He brought me up to his face, cooing, "Your not ugly!" He stated, eyes if not, widening more.

"Look at what I'm wearing! Take me to my room now!" I didn't notice his sheepish nod as he jogged down the hallway towards my room.

-Normal POV-

Before Mikaela and Jay could utter a word, 'Bee was out of the room faster then they had seen before. "Wow, 'Bee just had a Blurr moment." Jay muttered, drawing in the attention of Mikaela and Jazz who had appeared not long after 'Bee had left.

"Blurr moment? Who or What is Blurr?" Mikaela questioned greeting Jazz momentarily.

Jazz stepped up and looked at Jay with a questioning gaze awaiting the answer that Jay had to bring. Which she did finally, "Oh, just something that came to mind... nothing of importance. I've got to go! See you later." She exclaimed nervously, something finally dawning for her.

Jazz's gaze followed her out of the room. Just as she turned the corner, 'Bee and Amy walked in scaring her into an even more quicker retreat.

Amy turned her questioning look back at Mikaela and Jazz who both looked on surprised at her friend's quick disappearance. "What did you do to her?" Her tone was filled with mirth.

Jazz shrugged and Mikaela in turn just shook her head, "We just asked her about something she said. Never really got an answer."

Amy laughed, "That's Jay for you. Always dodging the question. But what did you ask her that made her run as if Megatron was after her?"

"We asked her what she meant when she said that 'Bee had a Blurr moment, do you know what it means?"

Amy shot a look back at the door Jay had run out of, then taking her time to turn back when she heard the footsteps of another 'bot approaching. Jazz stood their with his arms crossed and visor down a serious look on his face. "Oh. Jay is in some deep slag now. 'Bee onward! Towards my next victim!"

The look on 'Bee's face was priceless as he looked down at Amy, "Who?"

Amy smiled up at him, "Jay, of course!"

And with that, Amy and 'Bee left Mikaela and Jazz without an answer once again. Jazz turned to look down at Mikaela, "I thin' dey kno' som'thin'. Gotta tell bossbot 'bout dis." And with that Jazz left Mikaela standing by herself in the rec room, glaring at his retreating form.

"Jeez, what is with you people and leaving me!" Mikaela exclaimed, trudging out of the room and towards the shiny yellow Lamborghini that sat against the wall with a cloth in hand. "Hey, Sunny." She greeted, taking a seat a few feet away from him, knowing about his explosive nature.

He didn't look up from his work, "Don't call me Sunny." He grumbled, to absorbed in his work to throw in a threat.

Mikaela looked on with curious eyes as she dabbed the cloth in wax and continued his work, "Can I help? I mean it would be easier for you."

This time, Sunstreaker drew to a stop optics turning in the direction Mikaela's voice came from. "No, I can do this myself." Was his short answer before he went back to work. Leaving Mikaela to look on with an annoyed expression.

"Mikaela!" An accented voice called from the entrance of the room which Mikaela was in. Turning her gaze she smiled when she saw the Australian hacker standing their, beach bag in hand. Dressed in a short white dress with her yellow/orange swimmer showing through.

Mikaela jumped to her feet startling the waxing mech and walked towards Maggie, "What are you doing?"

Maggie beamed for once her make-up not covering her features, "Didn't you hear that everyone got a day off? The guys have planned to take the 'Bots to the beach. Everyone's coming. Hurry up and get your cozzies!"

Mikaela smiled and started down the hallways towards her room, Maggie beside her talking about something that had to do with anything but work.

-Amy and Jay-

Amy squealed rather loudly as she searched through her things for something that resembled her swim suit. "Jay, where are my cozzies?"

Jay shrugged, slipping her short white skirt on along with her tube shirt, "How should I know?" She pulled out something from under Amy's pillow tossing it towards her. "Here you idiot." She smiled when Amy picked up her two piece and ran into the bathroom.

A knock came from the door and Jay walked towards it opening it with another smile, "Hey," She greeted the holoform of 'Bee, Jazz and Jolt. Moving aside to let them in. "What'cha want?" She asked, going back to packing her beach bag.

"Just waitin' for ya girls ta finish." Jazz replied, looking around the room with curiosity.

The bathroom door swung open and Amy bounced out wearing her green shorts and white sleeveless shirt. "Hey guys! Hey 'Bee!" She bounded over and gave him a peck on the cheek, before grabbing her bag and hugging 'Bee.

"Hey Amy. What's got'cha in such a good mood?" Jazz asked picking up Jay's bag when she finally finished packing it.

Jay snorted, "Its a good case of waking up on a grumpy 'con turned 'bot while kicking him in the tire a few good times. Haven't seen poor 'Cade all day."

Amy's giggling turned into full blown laughs as she recalled that moment. "You should have seen 'Bee's face when he saw me beating the slag out of 'Cade." She then hugged 'Bee for a good few seconds.

Another holo walked into the room, "You didn't beat the slag out of me, squishy! Now, hurry up. The others are waiting!" The holo all but grumbled, taking Amy by the hand and dragging her out of the room all the while as she giggled and cheered. 'Bee followed behind, smiling when Amy shot him a smile.

Soon enough they arrived in the main room where the other 'bots where standing, chatting with each other. Amy spotted Mikaela and Maggie standing talking to each other, she tugged herself free and raced towards the two, hugging them both.

Jay watched with a roll of her eyes as she made her way towards the girls, smiling at Jazz when he went back to his real form. "Ready to go?" She asked, turning to each girl who nodded in turn.

Optumis checked over each person in the room, making sure that everyone was there. "Everyone," He waited until their was silence and they where looking at him, "This is the first time for us, 'bots, to be visiting earths water features. But take this as a warning and a precaution. If there are any sittings of decepticons in the area you are to inform me or Jazz. But apart from that, autobots, transform and roll out!"

And so they did...

AN: I know this took forever and was not as long as my other chapters. But my creativity has suffered a major blow and it has not been working as it was before. But don't worry I hope that I'll get the next chapter up soon and make sure its better than before. Review and please if you wish give me ideas of what you think should happen at the beach. Decepticon or no decepticons? To be or not to be? A problem or no problem?

Anyway, Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 11:

_-_Amy and Jay-

Both girls sat inside Barricade who was silently, well as silently as you could in a vicious Mustang as you could, followed Ironhide who followed Optimus. Chatting now and then about anything that came up. Right now it was about, the robot not to far away from them.

Amy's grin came up on her face while her mind raced with different thoughts, "So, what's going on between you and Jazz?"

Jay blushed, smacking her sister across the arm playfully. "There's nothing going on between Jazz and me. That's what you all assume."

Barricade decided to intervene, "I've heard rumors going on between the 'bots as well. Clearly its not 'nothing." Amy smiled and patted the steering wheel, seeing as she was sitting in the drivers seat and Jay in the passengers.

"See, Barricade's on my side. Tell us what's going on between you two." She demanded playfully, smirking when Jay huffed and crossed her arms.

Jay smirked when something entered her mind, "Only if you tell me what going on between you and 'Bee."

Amy stiffened just as well as Barricade who rumbled slightly under the hood. She smiled and finally answered with a 'yes' then moving her spot until she faced Jay properly. "Okay, spill. And give me the details. What's his kiss like? Is he good? Have ya gone to second base? Tell me, female!"

Blinking at the odd behavior of her friend, Jay sighed and opened her mouth to reply. "We haven't actually said it yet. But we've been getting it on for a bit. Just hanging out and talking like that. The usual thing with a starting relationship." She gasped and covered her mouth, but it was too late and Amy already heard.

"You're already at relationship thoughts! Jeez, and nothings happened. I'm surprised." Amy smirked when Jay shot her a glare, questioning her meaning.

Shrugging Amy finally moved on, "Bee and me have been going well. Nothing really to explain. You've seen most of it. Kiss here, kiss there. Nothing big...so far." Another grin stretched across her face and Jay gasped dramatically.

"Barricade, quick, cover your audio's!" She exclaimed.

Grumbling Barricade just drove on, a growl residing from his engine. Both girls laughed at his suppressed annoyance and continued on, chatting about their relationships with the 'bots. Until it reached the topic of Holoforms.

"What do you think of Prime's holoform! I mean, ain't it smoking HOT!" Jay exclaimed, giggling like a maniac.

Amy giggled as well trying to not show the shock from her friends weirdness, "It's alright. Not saying I like it, like that. I like 'em more mysterious and...dark." She grinned wickedly, imagining 'Bee with black hair and bright blue eyes, shining in the dark. '_Okay, maybe that's a bit to far.'_

Jay gasped over dramatically, "Amy! What shall I ever tell be! You've been cheating on him over 'Hide!"

Slapping Jay over the arm, Amy glared, "'Hide won't ever be the one I like. Though I do still wonder what he'll be like in bed...Anyway, he's to buff. You know what I'm saying."

While Amy was explaining, a grin over took Jay's face and she stared over at Amy. Eye's twinkling with mischief, "Oh I know what your saying. You wanna _do_ Ironhide! Oh my nuts, you wanna take on the weapons specialist on the berth!" Once she finished this, she started laughing, not quite giggles like before, but a full blown laugh that shook Barricade to the core.

Amy stared again at Jay, questioning her mental health, before turning her attention to Barricade who still remained calm throughout the whole ordeal. "Jay, Barricade feel's a bit lonely, I think we need to talk to him too."

This got Jay's attention and her grinned turned into a full blown smile, "Out of all the girls on base, Barricade, who would _you_ do?"

Amy gasped about the whack her sister in the arm, while Barricade's engine sputtered more that enough times to get the others attention.

::Girls, be careful with Barricade, we do not want to tow him the rest of the way.:: Optimus' voice spoke through the radio, earning another gasp from Amy. Optimus then drove off ahead once again taking the lead.

Jay didn't faze only demanding the answer even more, "Come on, answer me. We all know you wanna do one? Name some-one."

Amy gazed down at Barricade's radio with a raised eyebrow, also waiting for an answer. Silence filled the cab as Barricade tried to avoid the question, but that wasn't happening since both girls had him struck down in the corner. Finally heaving a sigh, he grumbled a response, trying to get away with the muddled response of his.

Jay smirked, "Barricade, we didn't hear you. Speak up, mumbler."

Barricade held back a growl as he continued to stay silent. Then Jay came up with a plan, smiling even wider if it where possible, "Fine, be that way. I'm going to name some names and your either going to reply yes or no. If you stay silent, we will presume what we want to and then...well you have to face the embarrassment.

"Mikaela."

"No." Barricade finally answered.

"Chromia."

"No, that's a death wish in itself."

Amy giggled, patting the steering wheel at it turned in her direction. "Good choice. Unlike some people." She gave a pointed look at Jay, who returned her glare. Then she turned her attention back to Barricade, continuing on.

"Maggie."

"No."

"Moonracer."

"No."

"Jolt."

Barricade sputtered once more, "I thought you said femme not mech."

"Touche." Jay laughed. "Jay."

"That's you."

"Yes it is." Jay countered, crossing her arms, "I'm a girl aren't I?"

"No."

"Aww, don't lie to me Barricade." Jay said again, not disappointed at all that he rejected her.

"Just because I was a decepticon doesn't mean I lie about every thing." He stated, which drew huff from Jay and a laugh from Amy.

"Amy."

"Yes.

"Hmm?"

They both stopped and looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Jay holding her stomach laughing from the stupidness of her sister.

"What?" Amy questioned finally.

Barricade stayed silent for a few, "I answered positively." Was all he said as he finally pulled up, leaving both girls to gap at his answer. They both exited him, taking there bags with them. Arms wrapped around Jay's shoulder and she giggled as she reached over and pulled Jazz into a hug, pecking his cheek.

Amy gagged, and turned around, over dramatically covering her eyes, "Ah! My eyes, they burn! It burns."

Laughter filled the place as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. Amy giggled, hugging him. "Bee! Missed you!" She squealed, finally letting him go and turning towards the beach.

She took a deep breathe and turned back to the others, "Ready to catch the waves?" She asked, not waiting for them to answer as they all transformed on the deserted beach and slowly walked towards the beach, as Amy, Jay, Mikaela and Maggie all ran onto the sand, laying out their towels, and taking off there clothes until they where left in their cozzies.

Giggling like mad girls they all ran into the waves, shivering as waves forced them underwater. Re-surfacing, Jay gasped when she saw Amy on Maggie's shoulders, trying to tackle the other into the water.

"Amy, that is not safe considering you humans can't breathe underwater." Ratchet's voice boomed form the shore, just as Maggie and Amy went underwater, re-surfacing a few seconds later, laughing.

Jay shook her head, giggling when she saw Jazz's and the Twin's entering the water. The poked Amy's shoulder, who looked over and laughed hardly at their expressions. Mikaela and Maggie also turned and looked over, holding in laughter as two more autobots joined them; Optimus and Bumblebee. Ironhide and Ratchet, along with Jolt, Wheeljack and the Chevy Twins staying on shore.

Amy thundered over towards the autobots, tripping over the uneven sand, jumping onto Bumblebee while he tried to maintain his balance, and keep as far away from the wet figure that was pressing against him. Though gravity one over and both fell into the water, just as a wave passed over them.

Surfacing again Amy laughed crazily as she watched Bumblebee's wet blond hair pop out of the water, looking rather miserable as another wave crashed onto his face. Mikaela jumped Amy who was then jumped by both Sunny and Sides. Smiles covered the others faces as the audible screech of Amy filled the air before she was engulfed by the water.

Resurfacing they all laughed when Sam attempted to join them, tripping over his own feet and belly flopping into the water. Bumblebee walked over to his charge and smiled offering a hand before pulling Sam up. Amy came up behind them and jumped onto 'Bee's back, trying to knock him over.

Though that didn't seem to work as Jay quickly tackled both of them, sending them flying into Sam in the process. Amy rose up, chocking on the salty water that filled her lungs at the unexpected throw off balance.

She bent over, trying to chock out most of the water that filled her insides, sending deadly glares towards her sister. 'Bee was by her side in seconds hitting her back to try and help, but soon after realizing that it didn't help at all.

Jay looked over in worry and confusion, walking up to her sister and helping her walk back to shore. "Sorry, sis." She apologized.

Shrugging and finally stopping in her fits of coughing Amy sat down on the warm sand and looked up to her sister, "Don't worry. Happens to people all the time." She gave her a smile and looked over her shoulder, which now Ratchet covered, Jolt not far behind.

She grinned up at him and looked for help from her sister, but glared in disappointment when Jay already disappeared into the water with the others. She looked back up at Ratchet and grinned again trying to edge away from his being, "Hi, there!" She greeted.

He glowered, "Don't 'Hi, there' me. Do you know what could have happened!" He warned, edging closer.

Amy looked back at Jolt and shrugged, "It was an accident."

AN: I've been really brain dead on all my stories. I think its the school. I'll try and not take that long on my updates like this time. Sorry to all my disappointed readers. I'll try and update soon when more ideas come to mind. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 12: _'You want some of this!'_

-Amy and Jay-

Confined in their rooms after the trip to the beach, Amy glared at the way, throwing what-ever she could towards the stupid wall in hopes of it turning into Ratchet and successfully hurting him.

Like the other weekdays, school had come and they where in need to chang and appear at school on a regular basis to stop suspicion. Though this didn't stop the many growls and complaints from the two girls in the morning.

"Where is my grey skirt! Where did I put it!" Jay screamed as she stormed out of the bathroom, in a towel.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Amy just shrugged and pointed towards the pile of clothes laying on the couch. She unlike her very _smart_ sister, had gotten up earlier, had a shower, washed her hair, dried it, put her make-up on and dressed for school. After a few very entertaining minutes watching her sister struggle to put the skirt on, a knock sounded by the door and Amy walked towards it, opening it and smiling when she saw Barricade's holo standing there with a irritated look on his face.

He turned and was about to tell them to hurry up when Jay appeared and pushed Amy out of the door, running past them both while still trying to put her pink heel on. Rolling her eyes Amy just turned to Barricade and grinned, "Lets roll?"

He nodded and let his holo disappear before he transformed into his Mustang and drove up beside Amy, opening the door for her. She jumped in, clamping down the seatbelt when Barricade revved into action and after the runaway Jay.

Seconds later they pulled up, Amy taking her sisters hand and dragging her back into Barricade, handing her a cup of coffee, extra strong along with a donut.

Jay sat there, munching on her donut, she took glances out the window then back at the radio, then back to Amy, then once again starting the cycle again. Finally she burst, "I can't take the silence! Turn on the radio Barricade! Amy start talking!"

Jumping in surprise the radio burst to life and Amy started laughing nervously, "Uh, did you hear that Prowl glitched in the halls again, this time when Sam mentioned something about thongs and old ladies?"

Jay smiled and started talking, not giving a chance for Amy to say anything. The whole trip to school was uneventful and Amy imagined herself and Jay going to Sam's school, but then remembered her friends and stopped.

Barricade finally pulled to a stop near the school car park and flashed the lights on the stereo system. "Here. I'll pick you up once you finish."

Jay was already out of the car and shutting the door, but Amy took her time in grabbing her bag. She looked at the stereo and sighed, "Thanks 'Cade. See you after school."

The lights flashed again and Amy shut the door. She followed up after Jay smiling when she saw her other friends come into view. "Hey! How was your weekend?"

Kris, shrugged and rolled her eyes, "You tell me. I was stuck inside with my two brothers while they acted like idiots around the place."

Jay nodded in understanding, "Yeah, we've been through that before."

Amy just smirked and rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

They reached Jay's locker and waited for her to open it and grab her books. She had trigonometry first and then Arts. She placed her bag inside and then shut her locker, following Amy while they all talked about what was happening so far.

Amy reached her locker, having it been on the other side of school than Jay's. She opened it and slowly took out her history notebook and Arts book, wincing as she read her timetable that showed that she had trigonometry and French after break.

The bell rang just as she shut her locker and she sighed dramatically, "Urgh! First class. I'll see you two in break."

Jay nodded and walked along with Kriss to there class, sitting on the furthest seat from the front. She sat down and placed her books on the table, turning back to Kriss.

"So, anything happen with Mal when we weren't here?"

Kriss' crush Mal, was the schools mysterious and sexy boy. He flirted and sent girls wild whenever he threw them his half knowing half sexy smirk. And the good thing was, was that he had his eyes set on Kriss for a while.

Kriss blushed and nodded, "Well, he talked to me in break and sat with me. Apart from that, nothing else."

_Speak of the devil_ Jay thought, just as Mal walked through the door, taking one look around the room before settling his eyes on Jay and Kriss. Jay felt Kriss shuffle in nervousness and poked her in the side to get her attention, just as Mal sat down in front of them, turning slightly to face them.

"Hey, Kriss, Jay." He acknowledged. Sending his signature smirk in there direction.

Kriss sent her own smile to him and Jay just smirked back. _He's got the looks. But he does not come close to Sunny or Jazz. _

"Hey there." Jay answered back right after Kriss greeted him to.

Kriss decided to speak up, "So, what's brought you to this side of the class?"

Mal shrugged, "Dunno. Wanted to try something new." He looked around for a bit before turning back to them. "So, what have you girls been up to?"

Kriss shrugged and Jay was about to answer when her phone went off, signaling a new message. "Sorry." She mouthed and looked down, seeing Jazz's number flash.

She smiled and read the message. _'Heard u got 'cade ta take u 2 school? Can I pick u up?'_

She looked up to see Mal and Kriss looking at her. "Sorry, it's Jazz."

Kriss' brow rose in question. "Jazz. As in who?"

Jay smirked and winked, "Jazz as in my boyfriend." _Well more like bot friend._ She looked back down and replied, telling him that she'd love for him to do so. "He just said he wanted to pick me up from school."

Kriss nodded and sighed, "Dude, your lucky. My bro's haven't got there car's yet and my parents are always busy. I have to walk home today."

Jay nodded in understanding but then smirked, "Well, sucks to be you."

Kriss rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Mal spoke up. "I can take you home, if you want?"

Kriss' immediate reaction was to blush then stutter, "O-okay. If its not to much trouble."

Mal grinned, the smile different than his usual signature smirk. "Nah! Its no problem."

Jay grinned and winked towards Kriss who only blushed. The teacher walked in after this and the class started.

-Amy-

I sighed as the bell rang signaling the end of school. Jay had probably already been picked up by Jazz, even if the bell had just rung. And Kriss was already getting a ride with Mal, who I found out had later asked her out.

I stuffed the books she needed into my shoulder bag before shutting the door and making my way outside.

I looked around for any sign of Barricade's mustang alt form. But nothing of that sort was seen in the car park. I sighed again, and frowned in confusion when I saw and Audi. Its silver paint beaming up at me with a unique yet sinister shine.

I looked at it for a few more seconds until a very annoying and high pitched voice took my attention. Gemma and her group of followers marched up to me, sneering yet smiling.

"What do we have here? Your sister finally decide to be brave a ditch you?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed her arms, "Are you that stupid that every time you speak to me you start with the same sentence?"

Gemma sneered further. "At least I'm able to get the guys to looks at me. But what about you, I don't see anything special about you."

Just as I was about to reply a hand wrapped around my shoulders causing me to look up at an unfamiliar face of a teen, slightly older than me. His black hair was shaggy and unkempt, spiking up in a fashionable way. His eyes where dark brown, with some hint of red that I found odd. He had a smug grin on his face as he stared down Gemma.

"She'd get more attention than your plastic face, now if you mind." He pulled me away, leaving Gemma to herself.

I looked up at him and pulled out from is arm, "Um. Thanks for that. But I could have taken car of myself."

The boy just grinned and shrugged. There was something about his presence that I didn't like. But I ignored it, "I'm Amy." I stuck me hand out and waited for him to shake it.

He took my hand and shook it, "I'm Seth."

I nodded and was about to leave when he called after me, "Wait! Can I give you a ride home?"

I looked back at him and thought it over. Barricade was probably busy with the others and seemed like he wouldn't be here in a while and the 'Bee couldn't pick me up because he had to guard Sam.

I sighed and nodded, "Sure. I'll give you directions to my moms place." I considered taking him to the base but I knew the 'bots wouldn't like that. I followed him to his car, which happened to be the Audi I was admiring a couple of minutes ago.

He opened the door for me and I smiled in thanks taking a seat inside. The door shut and just like that the doors locked and the engine started.

My eyes widened in realization. "Shit!" I screamed reaching for the lock but the seatbelt tightened around me.

A cackle caught my attention and I stopped in horror as I caught sight of the decepticon symbol on the steering wheel.

The horror continued to flow in my brain and body as the car sped towards the highway before turning off and into more streets. I didn't move or make a sound. And the only thing that flew through my mine was that I was caught.

'_I'm dead.'_ Was my last though before some type of smoke filled the interior of the 'con.

AN: This took a while, but I managed to get a burst of inspiration after the mountains, cliffs and boulders I went over with writers block. This is the worst thing to go through when you really want to get something out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I did manage to finally fit some con action into this story, apart from 'Cade. Review and tell me what you think. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Cars and Girls

Summery: A Girl from school in Tranquility, starts wandering why there is a Chevy Camaro following her. After a normal day of school with her friends and problems, she soon figures out that Autobots may not always seem to be fiction.

Chapter 13: _'Sharpened Senses'_

-Back on Base-

The 'bots shifted in there spots, watching Jay pace back and forth on the invisible line she had created. Jazz bent down and opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by a glare and curse word.

He sat back on his hunches and sighed, looking desperately at Bumblebee for help. Bumblebee just shrugged as if to say it was his problem.

"Were is she! She said she'd be back with Barricade. Wait, where's Barricade?" The question travelled around the 'bots quickly and Optimus activated a comm link with the neutral bot.

_/Barricade...come in this is Optimus Prime speaking.\\ _Nothing answered his call, and his worry heightened. He turned to Prowl, "Prowl, lock onto his signal." He police 'bot nodded and went off towards the computers.

Prime tried to contact Barricade again, but to no result. It was as if the bot had just switched off his comm, but then again Prime would hear something instead of nothing on the link. Immediately his concern grew. He looked over towards Prowl, who was typing away quickly, then a signal flashed on a map, about 6-7 miles away from Amy's and Jay's school.

Prime nodded his thanks and turned to the 'bots. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz...I want you three to head to this signal and search for Barricade. I fear that something may have happened. Report back when you find something."

The three 'bots nodded and made there way towards the exit, Jazz staying behind to attempt to calm Jay a bit, it worked when he mentioned he would go looking for Amy.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were off once Jazz transformed and trailed right after them, going speeds that where far above the law rights. Jazz quickly turned the corner the two passed and sent them a message saying that he was taking a different route to look around.

Sideswipe replied and sent a message to Sunstreaker. _/What do you think happened to the guy?\\_

_/Dunno. But if the squishy is not answering her communications device then I doubt its not important.\\_

Something edged its way into there processors and they sped up further, reaching the destination where Barricade was suppose to be. Jazz arrived seconds later. He transformed when the scan's came up with no humans around and started looking around the foliage.

"I don' 'ink he's here." He peaked over some trees and did a double take at the wreck that took place. He called over Sideswipe, telling Sunstreaker to keep watch. He maneuvered his way through the trees and then came to the bot made clearing, where the grass was turned up until it was dirt.

Something black and white gleamed in the distance and he ran over towards it, finding Barricade laying in a pool of Energon, wires snapped off and a dislocated shoulder joint. He winced at the sight and the pain that he could imagine the neutral was going through. And he was still online.

_/Ratchet come in! We got a problem. Barricade's hurt and Amy's no where in site.\\_ Jazz received a quick and answer and sent his coordinates to the others, hoping they would get here in time.

He turned to Sideswipe and motioned for him to come forward, "Watch 'im. Make sure tha' nothin' else h'ppens. I'm gonna look around."

Sideswipe nodded and took over watching the neutral shudder slightly. His comm link beeped and then the rev of a engine resounded. He answered. _/Yeah?\\_

_/I spotted a 'con signal! I'm going after it.\\_ That was Sunny's answer before the engine disappeared. Jazz looked over at him and Sideswipe answered. "This was a 'cons work. Sunny's after the signal now."

-Sunstreaker-

He revved his engine, trailing after the 'cons aft as he swiftly turned corners and swerved around cars. Sunstreaker shuddered at the thought of the cars getting that close to his paint job, but pushed that some-what aside to speed up and catch up to the 'con who turned into a abandoned warehouse.

He lost sight of him and transformed, cursing the fragger for getting away from him. But before he could finish the thought a noise behind him caused him to spin around and he just managed to jump away from the incoming blade.

Drawing his own double blades, Sunstreaker countered the attack sent his way, elbowing the 'con in the chest before turning and kicking him. The 'con snarled, red optics narrowing dangerously. He jumped forward and managed to land a punch on Sunstreaker's faceplates, causing said 'bot to step back and make a motion to grab his face but stopped and snarled back , faceplates twisting into a very pissed off look.

Sunstreaker shot forward, blades coming down at a furious speed towards the 'con who just rolled away in time. Though Sunstreaker didn't stop and only went after him again, swinging his blades and landing a hit several times on the 'con.

"Where is she!" He growled, landing yet another murderous slice on the 'cons chest. FInally the 'con cried out and stepped back, grabbing at his leaking chest plates.

The 'cons face twisted into a menacing snarl, mocking the 'bot who stood before him. "You won't find her. She's with the others now. Nothing you will do can save her." He gurgled a laugh, transforming and speeding away just as back-up pulled in beside Sunstreaker.

Said 'bot growled furiously, swords transforming back into his hands while he stomped away, grumbling and growling like crazy under his breathe. Prime stepped in front of him, stopping the warrior from walking any further. "Report Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker took a breathe and replied, "The 'cons escaped with her using another as the distraction. They've taken her to their base."

Nodding Prime let the warrior past, who was once again stopped by Ratchet. Sunstreaker grumbled some curses, "What now?" He demanded.

Ratchet crossed his arm, a firm expression of doctor expertise on his face. He clearly wasn't in the joking state. "Get your aft back to base before I wield it onto the tree and let the wild-life make homes in your paint." He practically ground out.

Sunstreaker not liking that idea at all glared at Ratchet, cursing him in Cybertronian and then transforming, shooting off towards the base. Ratchet stayed behind, helping Optimus and Ironhide carefully maneuver Barricade onto a trailer, checking vitals and wielding together what he could in the short time he had right now.

Eventually Barricade was secure, and the soldiers were cleaning up the mess, destroying any sign of an alien battle taking place. Barricade, now covered in tarp, was in recharge. The trailed hooked onto Ironhide who roared his own engine and sped towards the base after Sunstreaker, though a few miles behind already.

The others eventually followed, the last being Optimus and Jazz who looked over the area once, scanning it for any more clues they might have missed. Optimus sighed through his vents, a hissing sound produced. "Jay is not going to like this, Jazz."

Jazz snorted, but it sounded more strained than usual, as though he was considering the threat of an angry female. "Ya got that righ' boss 'bot." He transformed and Optimus followed suit, a small smile playing across his lip plates.

-Amy-

I was panicking, not only was I kidnapped, but Dead End had told me that Barricade had been killed ant they had severely injured Sunny and Sides. I was worried and panicking and now feeling sick. I was gripping the seatbelt tightly, the belt wrapped around my too tightly and not helping me any bit.

I squealed when Dead End took a sharp turn, then suddenly coming to a halt beside a abandoned warehouse I'm sure no-one even remembered building. It was falling apart form the inside out and I felt my brow raise in question for the 'cons. Where they really this un-creative? Or was it just a Plan B?

Dead End's voice brought another squeal from me. "We're not as stupid as you 'bots think us."

The next thing I know, the ground is moving and we're sinking into the dirt, walls of darkness surrounding me.

The sounds of groans of machinery met my ears and just when it became almost unbearable, it stopped and Dead End kicked me out of his alt. Transforming and grabbing me around my waist, lifting me up forcefully. I was met with a view of the whole base, and my eyes widened at the site before me.

It was the most sophisticated hide-out I had ever seen, with computers plastered to the walls, desks and chairs for meetings around it, low, dim lights hanging on the ceiling and then a giant couch looking seat, where two 'cons I couldn't recognize sat, watching a too big to be normal t.v., it was almost as if it was a hotel. Then there was a door, closed and what I could assume would only lead to an office.

"Welcome to the Decepticon Hanger." A rough, deep and frightening voice echoed around me, and I only knew that nothing about it meant good.

"Shit." I cursed.

** This is Very important - Read it!**

**AN: This was short and not as detailed as I liked it, but it's leading into another chapter that's better. I know this story has been really sappy and girly, and I think it deserved some action, I mean, good things can't last forever, can they?**

**Thanks for those who stuck around, waiting for ages for me to upload, but my fuze for writing has disappeared and lately I've been stuck on writing a different fic, more on Assassin's Creed. I'm almost finished it, and as you can see, I've gotten some of my fuze back and shortly I will be back up and running. **

**Though word of warning, I will not be updating all my stories at once. I will try to finish two before I go onto the next. **

**Thanks for Reading. **


End file.
